LA VIDA A TRAVES DE TU AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es una continuacion de la historia "siempre juntos"...Ranma y Akane viviendo su vida normal...¿un hijo? no esperen son 3..no ahora son...¿que pasaria si nos detuvieramos un momento y valorar lo que tenemos?...si tan solo...Ranma besame por favor...mi vida es completa solo si tu estas...Akane la vida a traves de este amor ha sido...perfecta...
1. CAPITULO 1 I LOVE YOU

Akane se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, era increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, quien le dijera hace 7 años que dentro de ese tiempo se encontraría casada con el amor de su vida y con 3 hijos maravillosos y otro en camino, no le creería.

En ese momento llego su hija la pequeña Naodoka, quien tenía apenas 2 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache como su padre, pero los ojos color marrón como su madre y la tez clara.

-Mami buenos días –Dijo aun adormilada

-Buenos días mi pequeña princesa –Se acercó para darle un beso, estuvo a punto de cargarla pero…

-¡Akane! –Ranma había llegado a la cocina –Te he dicho que no la cargues, puedes lastimarte

-Lo lamento es solo que….

-Te entiendo pero no puedes arriesgarte mi amor –Le dio un tierno beso en la frente –Bien ven acá mi princesa –Cargo a la pequeña

Ranma había resultado un padre muy distinto a como su padre había sido con él, no entrenaba con ninguno, ni siquiera con el mayor que tenía ya 6 años, la edad en la que el padre de Ranma comenzó a entrenarlo, después de haberlo separado de su madre cuando tan solo era un bebe.

Pero no Ranma era diferente, tenía la idea de una familia feliz, al principio batallaron demasiado con el pequeño Ryu ya que Ranma tenía demasiado pánico por no poder ser un buen padre, por el ejemplo que tenia de Genma Saotome, pero poco a poco en cuanto nació el pequeño se fueron desapareciendo todas sus dudas.

El primogénito se parecía muchísimo a Ranma, tenía todo de él, prácticamente era el mismo pero de niño, el pequeño estaba creciendo como cualquier niño normal, aunque ya habían platicado al respecto y si le enseñarían las artes marciales pero hasta que el estuviera más grande.

En ese momento llegaron Ryu y su pequeño hermano de tan solo 4 años Hikari, quien venía también dormido aun.

-Bien veo que ya tienen hambre pequeños, siéntense –Empezó a servir el desayuno para todos.

Todos almorzaban tranquilamente mientras Ranma miraba a Akane quien se veía más hermosa que nunca, no había pensado en la vida juntos a pesar de que siempre le gustó la idea y en realidad aunque no lo pareciera le alegraba que el compromiso de matrimonio fuera con ella, era la más hermosa de sus hermanas no había duda.

-Akane –Le hablo mirándola dulcemente perdiéndose en esa maravillosa mirada –Te amo

Akane le sonrió felizmente y tiernamente –Yo también te amo cariño

Se iban a dar un beso pero en ese momento paso algo que los distrajo totalmente de su momento de amor, Akane estaba más pálida que nunca tocándose su vientre donde estaba su futuro hijo mientras asustada miro a Ranma.

-¡Ranma!

-¡Tranquila Akane! ¡Ryu llama al abuelo por favor!

Ryu salió corriendo hacia el teléfono para marcarle a Soun o a Genma, el primero que le contestara.

-¡Mami!

-¡Ven Naodoka! Hikari llévate a tu hermana por favor.

-¡Cálmate mi amor por favor!

-¡¿Cómo diablos me pides eso Ranma?!

-¡Esta bien olvídalo entonces terca!

-¡Idiota!

En ese momento Akane soltó un grito fuerte, mientras Ranma la cargaba para llevarla rápidamente al hospital, claro viendo que Ryu ya estaba hablando con su abuelo, salió más tranquilo ya que alguien no tardaría en llegar a la casa para verlos.

-¡Ah me duele mucho!

-¡Lo se amor, tranquila ya casi llegamos! ¡Recuerda los ejercicios!

-¡Cállate y apresúrate!

-¡Esta bien!

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital y deposito a Akane en una de las camillas donde fue transportada a un cuarto, pero el doctor le pidió que esperara hasta que él le dijera que pasara.

No estuvo muy de acuerdo pero aun así se quedó en la sala de espera, ansioso por conocer a su nuevo hijo y sobre todo porque todo saliera bien.

 **hola queridos lectores a todos**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade y espero no decepcionarles y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda jejeje**

 **se aceptan sugerencias y reclamos de todo jajaja saben que todos los reviews son bienvenidos no hay limites**

 **saludos ;D**


	2. CAPITULO 2 UNA FAMILIA FELIZ

Ranma se encontraba en la habitación asignada a su esposa, quien estaba agotada había sido un trabajo duro para ella el dar la luz a esa pequeñita que pronto llegaría a sus manos.

-¡Ya quiero verla!

-Tranquila cariño, en un momento te la traen.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

En ese momento antes de responderle entro la enfermera con la criatura en brazos, Akane inmediatamente alzo los brazos para recibir a su pequeña.

-Felicidades Sres. La niña está sana y fuerte –Dijo mientras le entregaba la bebe a Akane

-Muchas gracias

-Los dejare a solas –Salió de la habitación

-Es hermosa –Ranma estaba mirando a su pequeña hija -¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

-Si pero aun no me decido

-¿Qué te parece Akira?

-Me gusta mucho el nombre

Recordando cuando se pusieron a discutir nombres y ella había propuesto ese pero Ranma no había accedido al principio porque no le gustaba mucho pero al parecer cambio de opinión.

-Gracias amor

-No Akane gracias a ti –La beso tiernamente –Me has hecho muy feliz.

En ese momento entro imprevistamente casi toda la familia, llego primero Nodoka seguida por Genma y Soun, posteriormente entraron sus hijos quienes venían detrás de sus abuelos.

-Mami –Naodoka entro e inmediatamente fue hasta su madre -¿estás bien? –Parecía muy asustada

-Si pequeña, es solo que tu hermana ya llego –Le enseño a su pequeña hermana quien estaba plácidamente dormida

-Yo también quiero verla –Ryu se acercó con Hikari para verla

-Felicidades hijo –Soun abrazo a Ranma quien estaba llorando de felicidad

-Jajaja eres un Saotome, todo un hombre como tu padre

Nodoka le dio un codazo por el chiste de mal gusto, después se acercó a Akane para conocer a su nueva nieta.

-Es tan hermosa

-Si

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Akira –respondieron al unísono

-Es un hermoso nombre Akane

Kasumi iba entrando con su pequeña hija junto con el doctor Tofu quien traía a la hermana de esta, ellos habían tenido gemelas y eran de 3 años apenas.

-¡Kasumi! ¿Cuándo volvieron?

-Hace un par de horas, Nabiki nos avisó, solo que por su estado ella no salió para venir a verte –Sonrió ante lo dicho –Al parecer pronto habrá otro sobrino mas

-Si algo me había comentado, pero ¿está bien?

-Si solo que es delicado

Comenzaron a platicar un rato, cargaron a la nueva bebe y disfrutaron de la compañía uno del otro, hasta que tuvieron que irse porque Akane estaba cansada y debía descansar un rato antes de que se fueran a su casa.

Mientras descansaba se preguntaba nuevamente lo que pensaba en la mañana, era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado y lo mejor de todo era que Ranma había sido el que tomo la iniciativa, primero ese anillo que le dio esa vez en la fiesta de navidad.

Aun lo recordaba….

 **FLASH BACK**

-Akane –Ranma se acercó a ella

-Si –Dijo voleando a verlo

El vio sus ojos desde cuando le había gustado esos maravillosos ojos que ella tenía, no recordaba bien pero sabía que siempre le había gustado perderse en ellos eran hermosos y cálidos siempre le daban la bienvenida a los de Ranma, en ese momento todo sentido de vergüenza se perdió de su mente.

Respiro hondo sin dejar de mirarla, saco la cajita rosa de terciopelo y se la puso en sus manos. –Ábrela –Dijo mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en ella

Akane la abrió y abrió aún más los ojos de la sorpresa y se sonrojo, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja pensó Ranma.

-Ranma, esto es…..es –Dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-Es tu anillo de compromiso –Dijo Ranma ya un poco más seguro, se sentía menos avergonzado cuando la avergonzada era ella –Akane –Ranma tomo el anillo y se arrodillo frente a ella, quien empezó a llorar un poco y empezó a sonrojarse más y estaba demasiado nerviosa la mano le temblaba Ranma lo sintió al tocarle la mano -¿Te-e casarías co-onmigo? –Susurro Ranma solo para ella.

Ella solo se dejó poner el anillo y susurro ligeramente solo para que el la escuchara la palabra " _sí_ ".

 **END FLASH BACK**

Después llego la declaración que tanto anhelaba y espero durante algún tiempo, que fue lo mejor porque fue en un san Valentín el primero que realmente paso con alguien, era un hermoso recuerdo….

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Akane?

-No quiero que juegues conmigo

-No lo hago Akane, mírame –Ranma la tomo de los hombros y la volteo –No estoy jugando –Ranma paso suavemente sus manos por la cintura de ella –En verdad te amo Akane –Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose al máximo

Akane también estaba sonrojada no creía aun lo que decía Ranma.

-A decir verdad siempre me has gustado Akane –Se la acerco más a su cuerpo y empezó a bajar su rostro hacia el de Akane, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más –Quiero que sepas que esto que digo es enserio y nada tiene que ver con lo del compromiso, aun así me gustas y me gustarías con eso o sin el –Se acercó y Akane cerró los ojos involuntariamente, Ranma también los cerro y haciendo lo que hizo en el pasto esa tarde, disfruto de cada sensación que esta mujer le daba y solo ella provocaba, entonces se concluyó ese primer beso lleno de amor, dulzura e inocencia, Akane lo agarró del cuello, atrayéndolo a él, Ranma solo la abrazo más de la cintura sintiéndose el más dichoso, ambos se sentían más felices que nunca, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Siguió sumida en sus recuerdos pensando en lo feliz que había sido y que a la fecha seguía siendo al lado de su amado Ranma, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ranma solo se dedicó a observarla viéndola tan feliz y no podía pedir nada mejor que esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amada Akane, la mujer que ha amado siempre.

Al día siguiente fue dada de alta, por lo que felices los padres se fueron hacia su casa sin contar que alguien también los esperaba afuera del hospital

-¡¿Gosunkugi?! –Ranma y Akane estaban sorprendidos -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdón por llegar a verlos así después de tantos años, pero solo que me entere de que tendrías un bebe y me tome la molestia de traerte un obsequio Akane –Le entrego un osito de color café claro y una tarjeta de felicitación

-Gracias –Le obsequio una sonrisa de aquellas que dejaban anonado a cualquiera

Ranma vio como la veía por lo que la tomo de la cintura y se mostró demasiado posesivo y dejando en claro que era su esposa.

-Nos vemos después Gosunkugi –Dijo mientras se iba alejando a su esposa de ahí

-Claro, nos vemos –Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras veía alejarse a la pareja hacia su destino.


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Mientras tanto la familia Saotome estaba preparándose para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de unos amigos que hace mucho tiempo no veían y que aunque se les hizo raro que los invitaran, no pensaban faltar.

Después de regresar del hospital había pasado algunas cosas extrañas que aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, Akane no sabía porque pero se había exaltado, lo cual provoco una discusión entre ellos, la primera en muchos años, la primera verdaderamente fuerte, recapacitando la verdad es que fue una estupidez y en si fue por la invitación de aquellas personas….

 **FLASH BACK**

Había tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, ahora que era un gran empresario y tenía varios dojos, que habían dado un buen resultado ya que la gente estaba realmente muy interesada en los últimos años en las artes marciales.

No tenía realmente competencia, además junto con su socio Ryoga, quien por fin era su mejor amigo como debió ser siempre, eran invencibles no solo porque ellos mismos iban a los dojos a supervisar y a dar clases de vez en cuando o alguna demostración de su poder, sino que también al negociar siempre eran los mejores.

Solo quería llegar al calor de su hogar y poder tomar una ducha e irse directamente a su cama, pero no contaba con algo inesperado.

Al llegar a su casa, vio que Akane estaba en la cocina rompiendo platos, se asustó demasiado y fue a ver que sucedía pero se percató de que tenía en las manos una carta.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué pasa?

No le respondió pero le dio un gran golpe con un sartén que tenía en la mano, ella le puso el papel en la cara y se retiró.

Leyó la carta, la cual no decía nada malo solo decía que harían una gran fiesta de bienvenida para sus amigos quienes venían de china junto a sus dos hijos, no entendía que había pasado para que Akane se pusiera así.

La encontró en la habitación con Akira, quien veía a su madre mientras esta le arrullaba.

-Me quieres explicar por favor ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Señalo la carta

-Todavía me lo preguntas –Lo miro con furia -¿Por qué Ranma?

-Es que no entiendo solo dice que…

-No me lo recuerdes, me das asco Ranma –Se puso de pie ya que Akira comenzaba asustarse -¡No vuelvas a tocarme, mientras estés de don juan nuevamente!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas? Te has vuelto loca

-¡Ah, ahora resulta que soy una loca desquiciada! ¿No?

-¡Akane por dios, no sé qué diablos te pasa!

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡Akane por favor!

-¡No me toques!

Akira comenzó a llorar, Akane comenzó a arrullar nuevamente, Ranma se acercó para tomarla….

-¡No! ¡No la toques! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio!

-¡Basta Akane, también es mi hija!

-¡Lárgate eso no te importo para andar viéndote con Shampoo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres una loca! ¡Dame Akira que se está asustando y tú no estás bien!

Ranma saco como pudo a Akira, procurando no hacerle daño, Akane intento retenerla pero le fue imposible.

-¡Loca! ¡Voy afuera, así que tranquilízate!

-¡Idiota!

Akane le aventó cosas de la habitación, lo cual asusto más a Ranma, porque nunca lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que uno de sus hijos estaba con él, algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí pero no sabía que era.

 **END FLASH BACK**

En ese momento bajaron sus hijos quienes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, posterior lo distrajo otra persona que realmente se veía hermosa, por lo que recordó que la amaba y por eso se había casado con ella.

-Akane te ves hermosa

-Más que ella ¿no? Mentiroso

-¿ella? Por favor quítate eso de la cabeza –Ranma se acercó a ella –No hay nadie, no sé porque pero estas actuando rara.

-¿Yo? Claro que no –Miro a sus hijos y trato de controlarse –Mejor vámonos a esa dichosa fiesta, antes de que me arrepienta

-Bien

Se encaminaron a la casa de los Tendo, donde harían la fiesta. Al llegar ahí vieron a los presentes y los saludaron.

-¡Nín hao! –Shampoo se acercó rápidamente a ellos -¡que gusto verlos!

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no es un gusto, es todo lo contrario –Tomo a Ranma del brazo para alejarlo de ella.

-Akane ¿Qué sucede? No puedo creer que estés celosa de Shampoo, ella está casada con Mousse

-Acaso eso te importo, ¿no verdad?

Ranma prefiero guardar silencio su esposa estaba un poco insoportable desde aquella vez, pero sería paciente porque al final de cuentas la adoraba con toda su alma.

-¡Akane! Hola –Ukyo se acercó, estaba esperando un bebe ya que su pancita era enorme ya –Que alegría verlos, casi no nos vemos ya –Comento

-¡Hola! Ella es la pequeña Akira, esta hermosa –Ryoga se acercó a verla

-Si ella es mi pequeña –Akane dejo que la cargara –Bueno iré a saludar a mi padre, vamos niños

Los niños siguieron a su madre para ir a saludar.

-¿hay problemas cierto?

-Sí, Ryoga no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé porque esta tan molesta.

-Tranquilo Ranma seguro es por lo de la bebe, recuerda que la última vez también tuvieron problemas….

-Pero esta vez es diferente Ukyo, ella me reclamo porque supuestamente estoy engañándola y ni se imaginan con quien dice que la engaño

-¿Con quién?

-Con Shampoo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero como puede pensar eso si Shampoo acaba de volver –Se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro pero….

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra Ukyo, ya tengo suficiente con Shampoo –Miro a Ranma -¿Qué también estarás con la esposa de tu amigo, eh?

-Akane cálmate, no estaban haciendo nada, además estoy aquí y….

-Cállate, no sé cómo puedes defenderlos si…

-Akane, ya basta por favor –Ranma la intento tomar pero no se dejo

-No, ya te dije no vuelvas a tocarme –Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y ella se retiró del lugar

-No Ranma deja que se tranquilice –Ryoga lo detuvo –Además Akira creo que acaba de hacer una sorpresa jajajaja

Ranma sonrió –Tienes razón le daré un momento para que se calme, mientras cambiaremos a esta princesa.

Akane se encontraba en el parque donde se había sentado recordando lo que decía esa carta, que había provocado sus celos…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Mami, mira llego esto –Ryu le mostraba el sobre

-¡Ah! Es de Shampoo seguramente me está escribiendo para avisar que vuelve –Desenvolvió la carta y…. -¡¿Qué?!

-¡Mami ¿estás bien?!

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien, por favor suban a su cuarto.

-Pero….

-¡Suban a su habitación niños por favor!

Los niños asustados se subieron corriendo ya que nunca habían visto así a su madre y jamás les había gritado, por lo que se asustaron.

Akane empezó a llorar, releyendo la carta que había llegado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! –Comenzó a golpear las paredes y a destrozar los platos

En ese momento llego Ranma y fue cuando le pidió una explicación, ella furiosa solamente le restregó la carta en la cara, golpeándolo fuertemente y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Subió rápidamente a ver a Akira quien ya estaba asustada, tal vez por el ruido.

Ranma entro en la habitación y pelearon, él le quito Akira ya que estaba muy alterada, aunque no quería dársela hasta al último pensó que era lo mejor porque no estaba tranquila, el salió de ahí mientras ella le aventaba cosas y más cosas que encontraba a su paso.

Vio la carta tirada en el suelo –Una invitación, si como no –La levanto y volvió a leer con lágrimas en los ojos leyendo una y otra vez, torturándose con cada palabra que leía.

Decidió guardarla después le serviría como prueba de la infidelidad de su esposo, guardo la carta en un lugar seguro donde ella solo ella sabía, ya que ahí guardaba cosas personales, y después se fue a la cama, recordando todo y tratando de dormir inultamente.

Recordando….

 ** _Querido Ranma:_**

 ** _Espero que tu esposa la fea esa de Akane no sospeche que hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas, ahora que regresare ya definitivamente a vivir a Japón podríamos vernos más seguido._**

 ** _No sabes lo que me fascina el sentir tus labios sobre mi piel y esa manera tan tuya de hacerme el amor, me encanta que solo a mí me lo haces, ya que me has dicho hasta el cansancio que tu mujer no sirve para eso siquiera, además que no la amas y que te arrepientes de haberte casado con ella._**

 ** _Espero de verdad que pronto la dejes, yo dejare también a Mousse pobre diablo si supiera que ni son suyos esos niños, que obviamente nos llevaremos ¿verdad Ranma?_**

 ** _Bueno espero verte a mi regreso creo que harán una fiesta pero solo quisiera que fueras tu, no me gusta que Akane tenga que venir pero si no hay de otra, con tal de verte hare cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Wo ai ni Ranma_**

 ** _Hasta pronto amor mío_**

 **END FLASH BACK**

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente al recordar todo, pero en ese momento llego alguien….

-¿Por qué lloras hermosa Akane?

-No….no lloraba –Dijo ocultando su rostro

-Ten –Le ofreció un pañuelo

Ella lo tomo y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

-Gracias

-Te paso algo –La miro mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No lo creo y será mejor que regrese a….

-Estas así por el idiota de Saotome ¿cierto?

Solamente asintió con su cabeza, para luego dejar escapar nuevamente unas lágrimas.

El joven solo sonrió –No te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo –Dijo mientras rodeaba a Akane con un brazo –Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias –Le sonrió

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si salimos un día de estos? Para poder platicar y que desahogues todo lo que tienes, yo siempre estaré aquí dando mi apoyo incondicional.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea buena i….

-Por favor es solo una salida como amigos ¿no?

-Claro que sí, sabes que tienes razón, mañana nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto –La abrazo un poco más fuerte –Creo que…. –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quería aspirar un poco de ese hermoso olor que ella siempre tuvo y que tanto le fascinaba.

Se empezó a acercar más y más, quería sentir sus labios, que podían haber estado prohibidos para el siempre pero no le importaba, solo un momento quería sentirlos, tan solo un segundo sentir que eran suyos, que ella era suya.

 **hola a todos queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste tambien jijiji ;D**

 **sosa: muchas gracias por tu review y si me decidi a hacerla una continuacion de la historia ya que me lo pidieron y decidi hacerlo espero que te guste esta continuacion.**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero que les siga gustando, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews no hay limites :D**

 **saludos**


	4. CAPITULO 4 CELOS DESTRUCCION

Akane vio sus intenciones, sin saber cómo reaccionar solo se levantó dejándolo ahí sentado y esperando.

-Lo siento pero ya debo….

-¡¿Akane?!

Ranma se encontraba sorprendido, ¿era verdad lo que había visto?, Akane estuvo a punto de besar a ese inepto estúpido y que siempre había sido su némesis por todo lo que hacía para el quedara mal ante los demás y sobre todo ante ella.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Nos vamos Akane? Todos están preguntando por ti.

-Claro vamos

-Nos vemos Akane y no olvides nuestra cita.

Ranma solo tomo a Akane de la mano y la alejo de ahí, tronando sus nudillos ya que estaba más furioso que nunca, ¿Cómo era posible que Akane, su Akane….?

-Akane –Se volteó para quedar enfrente de ella antes de ingresar a la casa -¿Es verdad eso de la cita?

-Bueno yo….

-¿Por qué?

-Admite primero tú lo de Shampoo y lo de la mugrosa car….

-Por favor Akane la carta no decía nada malo –Ranma la miro desesperado –Solo era una invitación a esta….

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar mientras sigas negando lo de Shampoo.

-¿Y qué hay de esa cita?

-Si saldré con él porque es mi amigo solo eso….

-Por favor hace años que no se veían y ahora resulta….

-Quiero entrar, tengo que ver a los niños –Dijo soltándose de su esposo para poder entrar

Ranma se quedó ahí desconcertado sin saber qué hacer ni cómo sacarle de la cabeza a Akane que nada de lo que supuestamente decía en esa invitación era verdad, era lo que más le intrigaba que realmente la carta solo era una invitación, no entendía porque ella insistía en que decía algo malo donde confirmaba que él era amante de Shampoo desde hace mucho.

-No lo entiendo

A lo lejos un joven extraño lo observaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Nunca lo entenderás Ranma –Susurro para el mismo –Porque lo que estoy haciéndole a Akane no es para que me ame, como el idiota de Shinnosuke lo hizo no, solo estoy haciendo que se dé cuenta de la realidad, aunque –Miro un poco la muñeca que tenía en la mano –Sea una pequeña mentira piadosa ja jajajaja –Se rio mientras sujetaba la muñeca

Cuando ya estaban saliendo todos de la casa de los Tendo, Shampoo se acercó a Akane quien se encontraba sentada en la sala, sus hijos de todos ya estaban dormidos en las habitaciones de arriba.

-Akane –Shampoo se sentó a su lado –En verdad ¿crees que yo y Ranma tendríamos una relación a escondidas aun estando casados?

-¿Porque no? Son muy sínicos los dos.

-Te equivocas Akane, amo a mi esposo –Dijo con firmeza –Lo he amado desde antes de casarnos, tarde en darme cuenta y fue porque….

-No me interesa, Ranma también decía amarme pero eso se ha…..

-Por favor Akane ya basta –La miro furiosa –No me involucres en tus problemas con Ranma, si tienes algún problema resuélvelo con él, pero no andes diciendo que es por mi culpa

-Y eso a mí…

-Me vas a meter en problemas con Mousse y no quiero porque lo amo mucho en verdad y si quieres un consejo Akane –Se levantó viéndola fríamente –No seas desconfiada porque sin confianza no hay relación ni amor, por lo tanto el resultado será la destrucción de un hermoso matrimonio que yo jamás había visto.

Shampoo se fue dejándola sola y con sus pensamientos, " _Shampoo tiene razón, yo amo a Ranma debería confiar en él, pero…no sé porque últimamente no puedo…"_

Mientras tanto todas las parejas de matrimonio estaban felizmente platicando en el patio, ya con unas copas encima, Ukyo estaba cuidando de Ryoga quien había empezado a marearse, Nabiki y Kuno estaban dentro de la casa donde ella le hacia una que otra caricia, Kasumi y Tofu también estaban afuera viendo como Shampoo batallaba con Mousse quien había perdido sus anteojos y en el momento exacto cuando decidió ser romántico pero en vez de estar enfrente de ella comenzó a abrazar y besar al peluche en forma de puerco.

Y Ranma se acercó hasta ella, quien solo veía toda la escena, tristemente no podía estar ahí porque simplemente las veía sobre todo a Shampoo y los celos volvían a su ser.

-Akane –Ella lo miro –Por favor sea lo que sea que paso o pensaste que había pasado no es verdad, mi amor yo te amo a ti

La tomo de las manos delicadamente y trato de acercarla lo más que pudiera a él.

-Confía en mi –Le suplico con esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba y se perdía en ellos cada noche –No quiero estar distanciado de ti mi vida, porque eso eres, eres mi vida entera y no puedo vivir sin ti mi amada Akane

-Pero la carta decía….

-Olvida eso, nada de lo que decía era verdad mi amor, nada te lo juro Akane, no hay nadie mas

Lo miro por unos instantes, recordando también las palabras de Shampoo "Sin confianza no hay relación y no hay amor y el resultado será la destrucción de un matrimonio hermoso"

-Ranma está bien confiare en ti –Dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias amor mío –Dijo feliz mientras se acercaba para darle un hermoso beso a su amada esposa.

A pesar de haber pasado ya 7 años desde que se casaron y desde que fueron sus primeros besos llenos de amor, ilusión y pasión, seguían sintiendo lo mismo.

Se entregaban aun con toda el alma y el corazón a cada beso que se daban a través de los labios puertas del paraíso que les daba tanta seguridad, plenitud, calidez y amor, que nunca se cansarían de besarse de compartir ese maravilloso momento en el que eran uno solo.

A pesar de las dificultades que siempre habían tenido no había nada que no pudieran superar con el amor tan grande que se tenían, y nada ni nadie iba a dejar que se interpusiera ni siquiera unos celos absurdos por parte de ella, quien amaba y la amaba con toda su alma con todo su ser.

Podría dar la vida por esta mujer y no dejaría que ella se destruyera y destruyera la felicidad que habían construido solo por el miedo y por celos, él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle cuanto la amaba y deseaba que estuviera bien a su lado como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Se separaron un segundo –Te amo Akane y no quiero que desconfíes de mi por favor nunca.

"No quiero que tengas celos, celos absurdos y que solo destruirán todo" pensó mientras se entregaba nuevamente al beso que su esposa le estaba dando en ese momento con todo su ser.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado, espero que si, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews**

 **saludos**


	5. CAPITULO 5 ¡¿PELIGRO EN EL MATRIMONIO!

Akane se encontraba mas tranquila después de lo que platico con Ranma ese día en la fiesta, ya que de verdad sintió que su esposo estaba siendo muy honesto en lo que decía y no debía de permitirse ser cegada por los celos, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo, estas imágenes normalmente le aparecían en la mente cuando estaba con sus hijos en la habitación y no entendía por qué.

Cada vez que estaba con ellos parecía que eran un estimulante para empezar a crear imágenes asquerosas y dolorosas sobre Shampoo y Ranma.

Ese día iba a ver a su "amigo" quien le había marcado para recordarle de la cita que tenían en un rato, por lo que se había arreglado para salir y había pedido a su padre que cuidara de Naodoka y de los otro dos, mientras que ella se iba a llevar a Akira para poder estar más tranquila al salir con alguien que no fuera su esposo.

Ya casi era la hora, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la casa Tendo donde se encontraba y se encamino a la cafetería de ahí cerca, para no tardarse tanto ya que su esposo no sabía que saldría, no quiso decírselo por miedo a que se enojara.

Al llegar al inmueble ya se encontraba la persona que vería, por lo que rápidamente entro con Akira en brazos.

-Akane –Dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y de una manera a la cual Akane no le gusto demasiado

-Hola Gosunkugi –Dijo cohibida por la mirada tan intensa que le lanzo, era sorprendente ver como él había cambiado bastante, ya no era tan flaco, ahora tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor formado y ya no tenía tantas ojeras o al menos ya no se le veían, también vestía elegantemente ya que era dueño de una gran compañía de ropa.

-Te ves hermosa Akane

-Gracias

-¿Esta pequeña es Akira cierto?

-¿Cómo….?

-¿Quieres ordenar ya? –La interrumpió

-Claro

Ordenaron y una vez que la mesera se fue, se dedicaron a platicar de cosas normales, como el clima, la familia y demás.

Mientras tanto….

Ranma iba camino a la casa Tendo, ya que deseaba mucho ya poder ver a su amada esposa nuevamente ya que la extrañaba mucho, al igual que a sus hijos, sobre todo a Akira, pero nunca se imaginó que al llegar a casa no encontraría ni Akira ni a Akane.

-¿Dónde está Kasumi? ¿Te dijo a dónde iría?

-Si dijo que tenía una cita con una amiga

-¿Amiga? ¿Segura? –Preguntaba confuso ya que Akane no había tenido amigas como para salir con ellas, por lo menos no hasta donde él se había quedado.

-¿Sabes dónde se veían?

-No Ranma lo siento

-Está bien iré a buscarla

-Bien, cuidare de los niños no te preocupes.

Mientras Ranma buscaba por todos lados a su amada esposa, esta estaba con Gosunkugi en la cafetería, riendo por las bromas que hacia él.

-Para por favor, que ya estoy llorando ja jajajaja

-Es enserio Akane ¿te acuerdas? –Dijo tomándole la mano.

Akane se quedó sorprendida ante tal acto que tuvo para tomarle la mano, por lo que quiso retirarla pero él se lo impidió.

-No tiene nada de malo, además Akane siempre me has gustado –La miro a los ojos –Aun me gustas y mucho

-Pero tu….quiero decir a mi…. –No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación

-¿Por qué le eres fiel? ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que paso ayer? –La miro "comprensible" –No debes sentirte mal porque te agarre la mano, al final de cuentas creo que él ha hecho cosas peores ¿no?

-No lo sé, ¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no te lo dije ¿o sí?

-No hizo falta, lo imagine, o tu dime ¿Por qué otra razón una mujer tan hermosa como tú, lloraría?

Akane no dijo nada, ya que se sentía un poco confundida, no por la declaración de aquel joven si no porque era verdad, ella no quería desconfiar de Ranma pero no podía evitar sentir celos de solo pensar que tal vez con Shampoo llegaron a la cama, y ella se sentía mal por un simple apretón de manos entre amigos ¿Por qué?

Gosunkugi se acercó más a ella mientras estaba distraída y cuando Akane reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, los labios de Gosunkugi trataban con toda su fuerza de hacer abrir aquellas puertas impecablemente cerradas para no permitirle la entrada a quien no deseaba besar, se hizo una lucha ahí pero…..

-¡¿Akane?! –Grito entre furioso y sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos

Akane instantáneamente alejo a Gosunkugi lo más que pudo, aunque le era imposible ya que con Akira de por medio no podía usar ambas manos.

-Hola Ranma –Dijo sínicamente mientras trataba de estar lo más cerca posible de Akane aunque esta lo estuviera empujando.

-Ranma yo….

-Nada, dame a la bebe –Dijo tratando de controlarse mientras tomaba por los brazos a la niña -¡Suéltala!

Akane nunca lo había visto así, por lo que le causó mucha culpa y terror a la vez y no puso más resistencia para que su hija se quedara con ella, así que dejo que él se la quitara para no lastimarla.

Ranma simplemente tomo a la niña y antes de irse se volteo a verla con esa penetrante y fría mirada –No quiero que vayas a casa, no te preocupes por **mis hijos** –Dijo haciendo énfasis –Yo los cuidare mientras te diviertes con este gusano

-Pero Ranma…. –Se levantó de inmediato

-Creo que también no tengo que decirte lo que puede pasar con este matrimonio de seguir con tu romance con el idiota que tienes al lado ¿o si debo decirlo Akane?

-Ranma….

-Nos vemos luego, cuando dejes de andar jugando a la amante, adiós –Dicho esto se fue del lugar

Akane simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado y no sabía cómo había permitido llegar hasta este punto, ella no quería que el matrimonio entre ellos se pusiera en peligro por un terrible malentendido.

Ranma por su parte se sentía traicionado por eso actuó de esa forma, además de que no debía, no podía permitirse el que lo vieran mal todo porque su mujer lo había engañado y lo peor él había sido testigo.

Gosunkugi quien observo toda la escena, trataba sínicamente de disculparse con Akane, diciendo que no había sido su intención, pero por dentro estaba de lo más feliz al haber puesto el matrimonio de los Saotome en peligro, tan frágil para poder quebrarse en cualquier momento.

"perfecto, el plan marcha bien" se dijo a si mismo mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Akane quien había comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews muchas gracias**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que siga siendo de su agrado y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites.**

 **maldito Gosunkugi lo maldije una y otra vez mientras lo escribia jejejej lo odio**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6 DECISION MOMENTANEA

Akane se encontraba totalmente desconsolada mientras caminaba hacia su casa, sin saber que alguien la seguía de cerca, al llegar a la casa ingreso rápidamente para poder hablar con su esposo, pensando que sus hijos ya estarían durmiendo pero….

-¡¿Ranma?!

Ranma la esperaba en la sala pero tenía todas las luces apagadas por lo que le había causado un gran susto al encender la luz ella al ingresar a la casa.

-Me asustaste

-Si así debes de tener tu conciencia Akane –Dijo mirándola fijamente

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Eres tan sínica siempre! –Se levantó mientras gritaba

-Por favor no hables tan fuerte, pueden escuchar los….

-No están

-¿Qué?

-Los lleve a casa de mis padres para que pasaran la noche ahí.

-Pero…. ¿porque?

-Por favor Akane ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo?!

-Yo…. –Se sonrojo apenada y de nuevo lágrimas amenazaban con salir

Ranma al verla así se sentía tan débil no podía dejar de amarla a pesar de la traición de la que había sido en ese momento, con todo el dolor de su corazón creyó que la mejor decisión fue la que hablo con Ryoga hace unos minutos antes de que llegara a casa.

 **FLASH BACK**

Ranma se encontraba a unas calles de su casa, golpeando un poste de luz para descargar toda su ira, celos y frustración que sentía al no poder haber hecho más en ese momento que irse como un idiota esposo cuernudo.

-¿Ranma?

No respondió siguió golpeando el poste pensando que era aquel imbécil, quien se había atrevido a querer separarlo de su amada esposa.

-Ranma tranquilo –Se acercó y tomándolo de sus hombros lo jalo para que quedara enfrente de el –Dime ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Que soy un imbécil! Eso me pasa Ryoga –Dijo furioso –Ahora déjame seguir….

-No Ranma que no ves como tienes ya tus manos –Dijo mirando la sangre que salía de sus nudillos de su mejor amigo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya nada importa! –Comenzó a sollozar

Ryoga lo abrazo, nunca antes lo había visto así, se veía tan frágil y débil que cualquiera podría matarlo en ese momento, ya que no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Siempre había visto a Ranma como su rival pero la realidad es que siempre quiso ganarle porque en el fondo quería ser igual de fuerte que aquel joven que siempre lograba vencerlo de la manera más fácil, por eso siempre quiso seguirlo aunque no quería admitirlo antes siempre había sido su amigo y su única compañía y quien lo aceptaba tal y como era, eso le recordó la sorpresa que le tenía, pero no sabía si era un buen momento….

-¿Qué sucede amigo?

-Vi a Akane besándose con otro –Soltó sin más rodeos ya un poco más calmado.

Tenía que sacarlo no podía guardárselo y que mejor que decírselo a su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! No lo puedo creer –Estaba realmente sorprendido

-Sí y lo peor fue con el peor de todos los idiotas –Dijo mientras se incorporaban ambos –Estaba con Gosunkugi y ni siquiera salió detrás de nosotros

-¿nosotros?

-Si le quite a Akira para llevármela de ahí

-¿Y ella no salió?

-No, sé que tal vez lo que dije fue cruel pero –Miro a Ryoga –Me duele demasiado verla en esa situación Ryoga

Si lo entendía si él hubiera visto a Ukyo y además teniendo a su bebe recién nacido en esa situación con otro hombre, también moriría de celos –Te entiendo Ranma ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Es lógico lo mejor es estar separados un rato

-Pero…

-Es lo mejor Ryoga

-Pero no pueden hacerlo Ranma

-No quiero estar ahorita cerca de ella, me siento incapaz de….

-Está bien pero es mejor que lo pienses muy bien, porque estás hablando de disolver un hermoso matrimonio, por favor primero escuchara, tal vez no todo fue como viste.

-Tal vez –Tiene razón debería escucharla pero…. –Me voy a casa Ryoga, nos vemos

-¡Claro amigo y por favor cúrate esas heridas! –Le grito aunque el no escucho ya iba absolutamente dentro de sus pensamientos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Ranma lo lamento

-¿Lo lamentas? Ya te acuerdas ¿no?

-Yo…..

-Akane creo que lo mejor es que estemos un rato separados

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque al parecer tu estas pasando por una situación sentimental difícil y confusa y no quiero estorbarte

-Pero ¿de qué rayos hablas?

-Me quedare en casa de mis padres, si quieres Akira se puede venir ya que al final de cuentas ella aún necesita toda tu atención y espero que se la des mejor que hoy, por los demás no te preocupes, mis hijos se quedaran con nosotros.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros Akane, me acabas de confirmar que no sé quién eres, hoy no tengo ni la menor idea de con quien me case.

-Te equivocas las cosas no son como….

-No lo sé y ahorita no me interesa, ya te dije y si al final decides seguir con esa relación con el idiota de Gosunkugi tendremos entonces que divorciarnos –Dijo con el corazón partido

Akane estaba en shock no sabía que decir pero de repente una nueva imagen salió en su mente que hizo que el alma se le partiera.

-Seguro que esto lo planeaste para irte con Shampoo ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shampoo es la causante de todo esto, claro aprovechándote de la situación te largaras con ella ¿verdad?

-¡Te has vuelto loca ¿o qué?!

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma!

-¡Y tú eres una cualquiera!

Se escuchó el golpe del corazón de Akane rompiéndose en mil pedazos, que le hizo conjunto a la abofeteada que le dio a Ranma, quien simplemente se quedó en shock mirando a su esposa con ojos llorosos y con el alma destrozada que reflejaban aquellos ojos maravillosos, donde también se reflejaba su mirada llena de dolor y al igual destrozado.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijiji ;D se aceptan cualquier comentario o sugerencia asi como reclamos jejeje**

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 MUERTE EN VIDA

Akane estaba encerrada en su habitación esperando un milagro, habían pasado ya 4 días desde que Ranma y ella discutieran de esa manera, después de lo que Ranma dijo y de que ella lo abofeteara el tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Estaba realmente mal, ni siquiera había ido por Akira, como Ranma se lo había sugerido, es más ni siquiera había salido de aquella habitación que le traía recuerdos que le torturaban a cada instante porque no sabía ni entendía como su familia había quebrado así de la nada.

Vio la fotografía donde ella y Ranma estaban con el pequeño Ryu de recién nacido, al verla recordó ese día….

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Tranquila mi amor casi llegamos!

-¡Ranma me duele!

Ranma iba demasiado nervioso al ver como su esposa se estaba retorciendo del dolor por las fuertes contracciones, nunca había pensado que lo mataría el ver así a su esposa solo por traer al mundo a un bebe.

Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez no sería buen padre y que seguramente fracasaría como su padre lo hizo, esto hizo que le entrara más pánico, llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente se llevaron a su esposa a la sala para poder empezar la labor de parto.

Akane sentía demasiado dolor, pero en el fondo pese al dolor solo le importaba que su pequeño bebe estuviera bien y que naciera sano, apretaba la mano de su esposo quien la miraba dulcemente o al menos lo más que podía para infundirle valor.

En ese momento él bebe nació y el doctor se los entrego de inmediato y al tenerlo en sus brazos el dolor desapareció en su lugar solo estaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios viendo a su pequeñín.

Ranma también se le dibujo en el rostro una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo, ante esto Akane sonrió sintiéndose la más dichosa del mundo al ver que el miedo que Ranma tenía hace unos días había desaparecido por completo, ya que se dio cuenta que para nada sería igual que su padre, el sería mejor que eso.

Al salir del hospital el día siguiente Nodoka les tomo esa fotografía donde ambos abrazados y ella cargando al pequeño Ryu quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Akane –La volteo antes de subir al auto –Gracias

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Te amo Ranma

-Yo también te amo preciosa –Se dieron un dulce beso –Te juro que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo

-Yo también te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado

Felices subieron al auto para dirigirse a su hogar con un nuevo tesoro producto del amor entre ellos que era demasiado puro, hermoso, maravilloso y sincero que jamás habían sentido, al menos siempre pensaron eso…

 **END FLASH BACK**

Akane molesta aventó la fotografía y comenzó así a tirar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, las lámparas, almohadas, la televisión, fotografías, etc.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! –Lloraba mientras tiraba todo -¡Te odio Ranma!

Hasta que…. -¡Auch!

Se hizo una gran cortada en el brazo izquierdo, pero decidió no darle importancia y solo se puso una prenda en la herida y continúo avanzando, cuando…

-¡Akane!

Era Kasumi quien había decidido intervenir después de que Ranma explicara la situación entre ambos, al principio se habían negado a creer que su hermana era la culpable pero después de que ese día se encontrara a Gosunkugi quien estaba comentando a un amigo que al fin la mujer que amaba se había separado de su esposo y que pronto seria suya, entendió que Ranma no mentía.

-¡Lárgate Kasumi!

-Por favor déjame entrar

-¡He dicho que te largues no quiero verte, no quiero nada, no me interesa nada! –Comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-Por favor no puedes desmoronarte piensa en…

-Estarán bien con su padre –Dijo mientras volvía a tomar fuerzas para seguir rompiendo cosas -¡Lárgate no quiero verte! ¡Déjenme en paz todos, solo quiero morir físicamente ya que internamente estoy muerta! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Muerta!

Kasumi ante esto se asustó ya que no quería dejarla así, por lo que decidió ir a casa de los Saotome tal vez así podría ver si Ranma quizá viniera para poder tranquilizarla, ella creía que todo era un malentendido al ver a su hermana en esa situación de desesperación y dolor pensó que quizá la culpa no era de ella si no de…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Gosunkugi?

-Hay Ranma no es mi culpa que Akane me haya elegido a mí –Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me pidió que te diera esto –Le entrego una carta –Ella ahora está camino a otro lugar, donde yo la alcanzare, así que nos vemos –Dicho esto último se dio media vuelta yéndose rápido del lugar.

-¡Espera!

" _esto no es posible"_ se repetía una y otra vez "¿ _Los niños que? Akane ¿Por qué nos haces esto?"_

Abrió lentamente la carta con nerviosismo ya que no sabía que palabras encontraría en ella, para su gran desgracia si era la letra de Akane, en un principio tuvo la esperanza de que fuera una trampa pero la letra era idéntica.

 ** _Ranma:_**

 ** _Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos finalmente de ti y de mis hijos, a quienes quise en su momento pero ahora solo me agobian, te los dejo porque contigo estarán mejor, yo no puedo ni quiero cuidarlos._**

 ** _Además si alguien quería tener hijos ese eras tú, disculpa si te parezco frívola o diferente a la Akane que conociste, pero la verdad es que no quería tener hijos y me he dado cuenta que no puedo desperdiciar mi juventud solo cuidándolos, aun quiero hacer muchas cosas y ellos me estorban, al igual que tú me estorbas._**

 ** _La verdad tengo pensado irme lejos muy lejos, por lo que te pido que no me busques, no te apures no regresare después para reclamarte derechos sobre mis hijos, ya que son más tuyos._**

 ** _Ahora me siento con la libertad de decirte que estoy tan arrepentida de haber aceptado casarme contigo cuando Ranma no siento nada por ti, siempre creí que era amor pero no es así, simplemente fue por compromiso que acordaron nuestros padres y si accedí a la boda a escondidas y tan repentina fue por diversión._**

 ** _Me gustabas Ranma eso no era mentira pero no me enamore de ti, la verdad ahora solo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido a tu lado en un matrimonio que estaba destinado al fracaso._**

 ** _Te odio y me parece que tú también por que no pudiste hacer más cosas, no lo sé ni me importa, en fin Ranma sigue con tu vida y supérame estoy segura que más adelante no faltara quien se junte contigo, no lo sé tal vez Shampoo ¿no?_**

 ** _Suerte_**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 ** _Akane Tendo_**

No podía creerlo, era algo imposible lo que acababa de leer, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Esto es imposible! –Dijo llorando mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo -¡No! No es verdad Akane por favor –Se dejó caer aún más en el suelo mientras lloraba incontrolablemente -¡¿Por qué?! Akane yo te amo y creí….

Siguió llorando sintiendo como el dolor lo estaba consumiendo por dentro esto había sido un golpe muy duro para él, más que el haberla encontrado en aquella cafetería con Gosunkugi aquella tarde, ahora estaba seguro de que no era ninguna equivocación.

Apretó con gran fuerza aquella carta que sería la última de su amada Akane eso lo tenía claro pero su corazón se resistía a creerlo, no podía creer que el amor que ambos…..no ella pone que nunca lo sintió, pero yo…..pensó mientras golpeaba el suelo se sentía tan imbécil, tan frágil por estar llorando por ella

Pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Detenerla? ¿Para qué? Seguramente como decía la carta ya estaba bastante lejos además no tenía fuerza para nada al final de cuentas esa carta que le dieron acababa de matarlo en vida.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews que son los que me incitan a seguir escribiendo, gracias ;D**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste como los anteriores y si se que estan odiando a ese gusano yo tambien creanme lo odio y demasiado, habia pensado mucho en esta continuacion de la primera historia y creo que esto es algo bueno que me ha ido saliendo de mi mente, ya que los matrimonios siempre tienen problemas algunos pequeños pero otras veces grandes y que la confianza es lo mas importante de todo, si pueden darse cuenta tanto ranma como akane confian mutuamente uno en el otro pero las situaciones en las que los ha puesto el tarado de gosunkugi hace un poco dificil no pensar mal, aun asi no crean que se dejaran jejeje ;D**

 **tambien muchas veces hacemos alguna afirmacion con palabras como puse en este capitulo y se me ocurrio ya que yo a veces me siento asi jejeje :( cuando nos juran amor eterno y en la primera pelea ¿donde quedo eso? quien sabe jajaja**

 **espero les guste a mi me agrado aunque me hizo llorar debo admitirlo que me vi identificado con ambos personajes :'(**

 **bueno si les gusta ya saben haganmelo saber y si no tambien se acepta todo tipo de reviews ;D**

 **saludos nos leeremos en el proximo cap**


	8. CAPITULO 8 AKANE ¿EN VERDAD SE FUE?

Gosunkugi se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, donde Akane se encontraba, saco la carta que debía darle a ella, para así convencerla de que ya no había nada para ella en ese lugar, volvió a tocar y esta vez….

-¡He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie Kasumi!

-No soy Kasumi Akane, soy yo Gosunkugi

-¡A ti es a la persona que menos deseo ver, lárgate!

-Estaba preocupado por ti, al entrar me encontré con Ranma y me dio una carta para que te la diera –Dijo tranquilamente

-¡De verdad! –Akane abrió rápidamente la puerta -¡Dame la carta!

-Akane antes de dártela quiero que por favor no te hagas ilusiones, tal vez no sea lo que tú piensas y….

-¡Dámela! –Le quito la carta la abrió y comenzó a leer, su emoción iba desapareciendo con cada línea que leía, era imposible lo que estaba leyendo

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien?

-Esta carta…..no….puede ser….de Ranma –Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-Es de el –Dijo tranquilamente –Es su letra ¿no?

-Si

-¿Entonces?

-Es que es imposible ¿Por qué?

-¿Es tan grave?

-Gosunkugi, quiero estar sola….

-De hecho venía a ver si querías ir a pasear, creo que te será bueno ir a tomar aire fresco y que te revisen esa mano.

-No

-Vamos Akane ven –Dijo tratando de abrazar –Necesitas la atención medica Akane

-He dicho que no quiero

-Vamos

-¡No!

-¿Tan malo es lo que dice, como para dejarte morir?

-Ya estoy muerta

-No sigues viva, siente tu corazón –Dijo mientras tomaba su mano sana y se la colocaba en su pecho

-Ya no tengo, por favor déjame sola

-No, hasta que vengas conmigo, necesitas que te atiendan

-¿Después te vas?

-Sí, ¿vamos?

-Dame unos minutos, necesito desahogarme

-¿Qué decía la carta? –Dijo fingiendo curiosidad

-¡Es un idiota! –Akane se soltó a llorar, dejando abrazarse por Gosunkugi

Gosunkugi la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, estaba tan emocionado por sentirla así tan cerca de él, tan suya, no le importaba el dolor que había causado en ambos jóvenes solo le importaba ser feliz a costa de lo que fuera. Envidiaba a Ranma quien se había quedado con Akane la única chica que se había mostrado gentil con él y por eso lo odiaba porque quería a Akane solo para él y Ranma siempre represento un obstáculo.

Akane solo lloraba, se sentía tan desprotegida, traicionada, herida y destrozada en mil pedazos, mientras recordaba cada palabra de la carta de Ranma que acababa de leer.

 ** _Akane:_**

 ** _Lamento mucho decirte que nuestro matrimonio ya no funciona para mí, la verdad es que tengo a otra persona, de la cual siempre estuve enamorado, solo me case por compromiso y porque la verdad solo deseaba tu cuerpo, utilizarte y divertirme un poco, pero ya no funciona eso para mí, ya no te deseo ni como mujer ni como nada._**

 ** _Nuestros hijos se irán conmigo, ya es tiempo de que estén más tiempo con mi otra pareja porque en un futuro tendrán quieran o no estar a su lado, por lo que te pido que me dejes tenerlos un tiempo, después te los llevare._**

 ** _Además esta oportunidad es única para ti ¿no? Gosunkugi y tu parece que se entienden, es lo mejor para ti Akane porque la verdad yo ya me canse y también me canse de tus celos inútiles pero ciertos, Jajaja hay Akane es tan chistoso mentirte y saber que tan boba tu siempre me creías._**

 ** _Shampoo y yo nos iremos hoy mismo lejos de aquí, tomaremos unas vacaciones por unos días y después regresaremos y entonces hablaremos si te parece bien, mientras tanto por favor desaparécete de mi vida y de la de mi familia porque no te amo, lo escuchaste bien Akane nunca te he amado._**

 ** _Hasta nunca niña boba_**

 ** _Adiós_**

Akane se sentía morir que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando Gosunkugi ya la había sacado de su casa, la había llevado a otra parte, al menos eso parecía, ya que cuando despertó se encontraba recostada en un sofá junto al fuego de una chimenea, al parecer había llorado mucho tiempo, pero no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco le importaba.

-Buenas noches Akane, veo que has despertado

-Buenas noches ¿Dónde estamos? –Miro alrededor parecía una cabaña

-Estamos a las afueras de Nerima, en mi pequeña casa de descanso, me pediste salir de Nerima ¿ya no te acuerdas? –Dijo sorprendido

-No, lo último que recuerdo es lo de…..la carta

-¡Oh ya veo! No te preocupes, creo que se nos cayó cuando te lleve al hospital.

-Si recuerdo algo de eso –Dijo mirando el brazo herido –Gracias

-Por nada linda Akane –Miro hacia el otro lado -¿quieres comer algo?

-No gracias tengo que regresar

-Pero….

-Debo ver que pasa y donde están mis hijos –Dijo levantándose –Son todo lo que tengo

-Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Lo lamento pero no…..puedo –Dijo alejándose

Sentía un miedo atroz, este nuevo Gosunkugi le parecía escalofriante más que nada porque la miraba de manera posesiva y demente, no le agradaba nada.

-Tengo que irme –Dijo caminando a la puerta que suponía era la salida

-Akane, Akane eres tan boba –Dijo sonriendo –Quería hacerlo por las buenas pero me obligas a hacerlo por las malas.

-¿Qué….?

Gosunkugi no la dejo terminar y saco a la muñeca una réplica de Akane en miniatura y comenzó a agarrar los brazos de esta para amarrarlos con una cuerda pequeña, de inmediato Akane se quedó paralizada y vio como sus brazos se ataban en la parte de atrás de su espalda sin poder moverlos.

Gosunkugi solo sonrió cuando ella ya no se podía mover, la levanto a través de la muñeca, arrastrando a la verdadera Akane hasta una de las habitaciones, mientras esta gritaba que la dejara en paz.

Mientras tanto en Nerima, un joven de cabello trenzado se dirigía a su hogar donde había dejado a Akane, acompañando de su mejor amigo Ryoga, ya que él lo había convencido de que todo era un error y que debían cerciorarse de que Akane se había ido.

Al llegar a la casa, se le termino de venir el alma a los pies, no veía a Akane por ningún lado y en su habitación vio todo destrozado pero antes de creer lo que decía la dichosa carta se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterrorizo completamente.

-¡¿eso es sangre?!

-Si Ranma, creo que al parecer no se fue –Dijo mientras veía con horror que era demasiada o tal vez no tanta pero como toda se veía cerca de un mismo punto parecía demasiad -¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo que buscar algo que me diga si se fue o no –Dijo mientras esculcaba todo los lugares donde Akane ponía las cosas, pero no encontraba nada. –Creo que si se fue

-Ranma por favor debemos asegurarnos…

-Estoy seguro

-¿Por qué?

-No está su cajita donde guarda nuestros ahorros y las cosas de valor

-Tal vez entraron a la casa Ranma

-Estaba cerrada la puerta y no se veía forzada ninguna de las cerraduras.

-No, yo no creo que se haya ido….

-Pues así parece Akane…..se….se ha ido –Dijo nuevamente llorando

-Voy a buscar a los hospitales Ranma porque la verdad no creo que se haya ido…

-¿Qué otra prueba? Se llevó el dinero y además primero destrozo todo –Recogió la foto donde salían juntos con Ryu

-Tranquilo Ranma –De pronto Ryoga empezó a creer que tal vez si se fue y lo peor por un momento odio a Akane por hacer algo tan espantoso de lo que no creía que fuera capaz.

Pero tal parecía indicar que la chica pelinegro si se había ido de la casa y se había llevado todo lo de valor para conseguir una nueva vida, sin su familia, no entendía porque pero no podía ser posible que hubiera dejado a sus hijos, algo muy en el fondo Ranma también le decía que no podía ser verdad, aunque su mente le repetía una y otra vez.

 _"Akane se fue porque no te ama, olvidara"_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _quiero primero que nada agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic y por sus reviews muchas gracias jejeje ;D_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, se que es mucho drama jejeje pero me parecio una buena manera, ya que de otra forma ninguno de los dos se hubiera separado uno del otro, no se angustien pronto vendra el desenlace_**

 ** _espero que les guste y cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia pueden enviarmelo ;D no hay limites :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	9. CAPITULO 9 DESCONSUELO O UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ

Ranma estaba en casa con la pequeña Akira quien era la que más requería sus atenciones, pese a que estaba destrozado tenía que reponerse rápidamente por el bien de sus hijos, los demás chicos estaban con sus abuelos quienes estaba apoyando en todo momento a su hijo como era de esperar ellos enfurecieron con la familia Tendo.

Ranma no quiso tomar partido en esa discusión que ambos patriarcas tuvieron, por lo que no se enteró de todos los detalles pero sabía que habían peleado fuertemente por lo que no habían ido a ver a los niños ni a visitarlo a él.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación, Ranma no respondió no tenia ánimos de nada, no quería ver a nadie solo quería estar solo.

-¿Ranma?

-¿Qué haces aquí Kodachi?

-Yo….bueno la verdad es que me entere de lo sucedido con Akane y sé que no debo meterme Ranma pero dudo mucho que ella te haya dejado –Dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Por favor Ranma en verdad no puedes creer que ella se haya ido así tan fácilmente y menos que te haya dejado cuando te ama demasiado yo….

-Tú no sabes nada

-Tal vez Ranma pero si sé que ella no te dejaría y….

-Ya vete

-Bien me iré, pero déjame decirte que serás un completo idiota si no la buscas por mar y tierra hasta saber si es verdad que se fue por su voluntad o no –Dijo retirándose y dejándolo más confundido que antes

Miro a Akira quien lo miraba fijamente, tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre, al verla se dio cuenta que en cierta forma Kodachi tenía razón no podía abandonar todas las esperanzas solo por una estúpida carta que tal vez….

-¡Para que hacerme ilusiones! –Dijo saliéndole unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos -¡Se fue y esa fue decisión de ella!

Akira comenzó a llorar un poco, pues se había asustado al escucharlo gritar, Ranma rápidamente comenzó a arrullarla para tranquilizarla.

-¿estás seguro de que se fue?

Ranma se sorprendió y volteo a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente a nada más que a Nabiki, quien no había querido ir a verlo porque pensó que era un verdadero idiota al dejar a su hermana irse así como si nada.

-A comparación tuya Ranma yo me la ha he pasado investigando y pude conseguir esto –Señalo un casete que tenía en su mano –Espero que con este pequeño empujón decidas hacer lo correcto –Se acercó a la videocasetera para colocar el video –Me costó conseguirlo y me debes 1,000 yenes.

-¿De qué es el video?

-Ranma es de la calle donde ustedes viven, el guardia no quería dármelo, pero con esa cantidad que me debes coopero muy bien, claro y con algo de ayuda de kuno –Sonrió ante el recuerdo

.

.

.

En otro lado lejos de Nerima se encontraba una chica encerrada en la habitación de aquella casa, tratando de ideárselas para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero no veía como hacer tal cosa.

" _Ranma"_ pensó tristemente con un gran hueco y desolación en su corazón _"Que estúpida he sido, ¿Cómo fue que no confió en el?"_

-Bien buenos días mi princesa –Entro Gosunkugi –Te desatare los brazos para que puedas comer mi amor

-¡Déjame ir Gosunkugi! ¡En cuanto Ranma se dé cuenta el….!

-Nunca lo hará, hay Akane –Dijo riéndose –Todo me salió perfectamente bien, por lo que el nunca sospechara que viniste hasta este lugar engañada, además aunque se dé cuenta nunca sabrá donde estamos.

-No descansara hasta….

-No lo creo, después de lo que le hiciste dudo mucho que lo haga jajajaja –Dijo mirándola triunfante –Resígnate querida, te conviene mejor iniciar una nueva vida conmigo –Tomo la muñeca –Mi amor y si me regalas un beso –Akane vio con horror como este loco sacaba también un muñeco replica de él y los juntaba en un beso, así que sin poder oponerse al momento siguiente estaba con los labios de Gosunkugi en los suyos, los primeros tratando de ingresar y los segundos resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"Ranma si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no desconfiaría ni un momento de ti, no sé porque fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Gosunkugi en vez de confiar en tu amor, en el gran amor que me tienes y que con el veo la hermosa vida a través de tu mirada y amor, con el cual soy completamente ciega pero realmente feliz"_ pensó desesperadamente _"Ranma ven por mí por favor"_ comenzó a llorar

.

.

.

-¡Akane es una boba! –Dijo molesto después de ver el video -¡Se lo advertí pero no me hizo caso!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ranma pero ahora eso no importa –Dijo seriamente y un poco molesta por cómo se expresaba de su hermana en estos momentos –Lo importante es rescatarla.

-¿Cómo saber que realmente se fue contra y no con su voluntad?

-Ranma no te hagas el idiota ¿quieres? –Dijo levantándose –Mira tú viste como la cargo a mitad de la calle, es obvio que tal vez no se quería ir o tal vez la lastimo, ¡Yo que sé! –Nabiki realmente ya estaba un poco histérica

Ranma no dijo nada, nunca había visto a Nabiki tan preocupada por su hermana, por lo que tal vez solo tal vez era verdad que Akane no lo había dejado como había pensado o como esa maldita carta decía.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Aun sus celos y enojo no lo dejaban ser más sereno, aun sentía el dolor y desazón

-Mira Ranma solo vine a darte una pista de que tal vez mi hermana esta contra su voluntad, pero no vine a rogarte si tú no quieres ir a buscarla habrá otros que si quieran –Dijo tomando sus cosas –Así que me voy ¡Adiós ¡

Ranma la vio partir para después volver su mirada a su hija, quien dormía ahora, era igual de hermosa que su esposa al descansar de esa manera que nada ni nadie perturbara sus sueños eso es lo que siempre había querido también para Akane que nada ni nadie perturbara su felicidad de ella ni la de él.

-Creo que debo ir ¿verdad Akira?

Ranma se puso de pie, dejo a la pequeña Akira en su cuna y se apresuró a salir, había tomado la decisión de ir en busca de su esposa aunque fuera solo para confirmar lo dicho en la carta no le importaba quería verla y saber todo.

-¿Ryoga?

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda –Dijo serio –Voy a buscar a Akane

-Bien cuenta conmigo

-Gracias –Ranma sonrió pensando en que debían empezar a investigar cosas sobre Gosunkugi y sobre a donde podría haber ido con Akane.

 _"Voy a ir por ti Akane sea algo bueno o malo para mí, te prometo que lo entenderé, pero necesito verte, necesito entender amor"_ pensó mientras tomaba sus cosas

No importaba si fuera un poco o una completa desilusión lo que encontraría al buscar a Akane, lo único que tenia en su mente es poder encontrarla sana y salva, aunque fuera solo por un momento también tener la pequeña esperanza aun así fuera la mas mínima de que todo fuera un error.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la gran Nerima se encontraba una joven tratando de resistirse a todo lo que Gosunkugi quería hacerle, pues estaba como loco y fuera de control, para desgracia de Akane no podía moverse sin la muñeca que él había hecho para controlarla.

"Por favor ven pronto Ranma" pensó llorando -¡Ranma! Perdóname

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero una enorme disculpa por tardarme en actualizar estuve muy ocupada en estos dias y aun lo sigo pero estoy volviendo a actualizar mis historias y no las voy a dejar lo juro ;D espero que este nuevo cap les guste**

 **respondiendo reviews anteriores**

 **Sosa** **una disculpa sosa si me he tardado pero aqui estoy aun y no dejare de actualizar tenlo por seguro y muchas gracias por tu review espero te guste este nuevo capitulo XD**

 **Zulema Saotome hola zulema muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero aqui estoy y no tardare mas en actualizar pretendo volver a actualizar diaramente como antes, solo que estuve un tanto ocupada y por eso la tardanza pero aqui sigo jejeje, como se me ocurrio? bien pues es la continuacion de mi fic siempre juntos donde ranma y akane estan juntos y se casan jejeej :D quise meter a un personaje que casi nadie toma en cuenta pero que hizo sus travesuras a ranma para poder acercarse a akane, a lo que el solamente simulaba pero nunca demostro sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia nuestra querida akane pese a que si eran demasiado obvios para los demas jijiji XD entonces se me ocurrio describir la vida de nuestra adorable pareja pero quise darle un obstaculo mas que superar a la pareja que hara solo fortalecer el amor y la confianza que se tienen y demostrando tambien asi que no solo como un noviazgo hay dificultades que se deben superar si no tambien los matrimonios y pese al amor a veces deben superarlo y confiar mas y madurar como pareja para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones jeje ya me extendi pero es asi como nacio la idea y pues creo que ya esta tomando forma ;D**

 **netokastillo** **muchas gracias por tu review y asi es lastima que solo uno la supo pero ranma se encontrara con la verdad pronto y esperemos no sea tarde jijiji :D**

 **znta** **thanks for you review** **will be more or less like a 10-15 chapters I hope jijij and of course will have its deserved Gosunkugi so do not worry that I 'm making the final of this character ; D**

 **SerenaChibaMoon** **hola muchas gracias por tu review y claro espero que lo logren ;D y perdon por la tardanza pero seguire actualizando XD**

 **muchas gracias a todos los que me falto mencionar, en verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews y por leer mi fic espero que les siga gustando aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D jijiji**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 DESCUBRIMIENTO

Ranma estaba en su casa, tratando de buscar alguna otra pista que lo ayudara a encontrar a su amada esposa, la cual no sabía si estaba feliz o infeliz, pues aun existía la duda de si se habrá ido con su voluntad o en contra de su voluntad.

Recorrió cada rincón de la casa en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que su esposa no se había ido dejándolo solo y destrozado, pero no encontraba nada.

-Es inútil, tal vez si se fue…

-No empecemos Ranma –Ryoga se puso de pie

-Es que no hay nada Ryoga y….

-Sigamos buscando amigo seguramente encontraremos algo.

-Bien…. –Comenzó a buscar nuevamente cuando -¡Ryoga!

-¡Ranma que sucede no me asustes así! –Dijo sobándose la cabeza pues al gritar había sobresaltado a su amigo quien buscaba debajo de la mesa.

-Lo lamento, acabo de recordar que hay una cámara que toma toda la parte de la casa –Dijo emocionado –Claro solo de aquí afuera pero si lo hace.

-¿Por qué rayos no recordaste antes eso Ranma?

-Lo lamento –Dijo sobándose la cabeza avergonzado –Jejejeje vamos

-Bien vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a la recamara que Ranma usaba como despacho en su casa, comenzaron a revisar las grabaciones de ese día, vieron como había ido Kasumi a verla pero también después de adelantar el video vieron como estaba Gosunkugi parado afuera de la habitación de Akane, con una carta.

Ranma de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, la hora en la que él había llegado a la casa era justo minutos después de haber ido a verlo a él, lo cual quería decir que en realidad si le había tendido una trampa a él y Akane para que separan.

 _"Que idiota soy"_ pensó golpeándose mentalmente

-¿Qué le habrá dado Gosunkugi? –Ryoga quería tratar de averiguar qué era lo que decía aquella hoja para que Akane se pusiera así, pues vieron como ella se negaba primero a alguna petición que Gosunkugi le había hecho.

-Creo saber que fue –Dijo apretando los puños –Le dio una carta que seguramente dijo que yo mismo la escribí…

-¡Demonios! –Dijo molesto y viendo como en ese momento Akane comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente mientras Gosunkugi aprovechándose la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a otro lado pero….

-Se le cayó la carta –Dijo Ranma –Debe de estar afuera de la habitación

Se acercó rápidamente afuera de la habitación, donde comenzó a buscar hasta que… -La encontré Ryoga

-Perfecto, ahora hay que ver que dice…. –Comenzaron a leerla

 ** _Akane:_**

 ** _Lamento mucho decirte que nuestro matrimonio ya no funciona para mí, la verdad es que tengo a otra persona, de la cual siempre estuve enamorado, solo me case por compromiso y porque la verdad solo deseaba tu cuerpo, utilizarte y divertirme un poco, pero ya no funciona eso para mí, ya no te deseo ni como mujer ni como nada._**

 ** _Nuestros hijos se irán conmigo, ya es tiempo de que estén más tiempo con mi otra pareja porque en un futuro tendrán quieran o no estar a su lado, por lo que te pido que me dejes tenerlos un tiempo, después te los llevare._**

Ranma no pudo seguir leyéndola, todo lo que había en esa carta era mentira, pero desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, Akane no estaba y lo peor de todo es que seguramente si se fue contra su voluntad en aquel momento de debilidad pudieron llevársela a donde fuera pues la conocía perfectamente y seguro no se percató del peligro ni de lo que sucedía todo por haberla dejado sola.

-¡Ranma!

Escucharon el grito de Kodachi e inmediatamente se asomaron para saber que sucedía -¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que ya sé dónde está Akane –Dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿Enserio donde esta?

-Bien te costara caro esto Ranma Saotome

-¿Qué?

-Es juego Ranma solo quería ver qué cara ponías…

-¡Por dios Kodachi no es momento para tus juegos!

-Lo lamento jejejeje –Dijo riendo –Esta en las afueras de Nerima

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bien porque iba a pasar ahí todo el fin de semana con….alguien –Dijo nerviosa –En fin al estar en el jardín la otra noche vi como entraban dos personas y una de ellas era Akane quien parecía dormida

-¿Segura? –Ryoga ya se había acercado a ellos.

-Claro porque le pedí a Sasuke que fuera a confirmar mis sospechas y ya saben cómo es de bueno para esconderse, bien pues resulta que Akane está ahí contra su voluntad, pues me dijo Sasuke que Gosunkugi la controla con una muñeca.

-¡Maldito!

-Ranma no perdamos tiempo hay que ir allá

-Si tienes razón Ryoga vamos

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña, Akane acostada en la cama, sollozando quedamente, mientras Gosunkugi se estaba dando una pequeña ducha…

 _"Ranma, por favor no tardes más"_ pensaba desesperadamente

Confiaba en su esposo sabía que al darse cuenta de la vil trampa que le habían puesto a los dos no la dejaría a la deriva, iría por ella pese a todo lo que paso. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría durar esto, solo sentía un enorme dolor en su mejilla derecha donde aquella persona le había golpeado sin siquiera tocarla, ese tipo que cuando eran jóvenes lo había defendido ahora parecía fuera de sus casillas.

Después de unos minutos Gosunkugi regreso….

-Bien amada Akane ¿seguimos jugando amor mío?

Akane movió fuertemente su cabeza de un lado al otro, pues no podía hablar ya que Gosunkugi le había colocado una pañoleta para que no gritara más.

-¡Oh! Vamos cariño no te hice realmente nada ¿o sí?

Akane no quería mas, si tal vez era cierto que no había hecho realmente su cometido ese tipo, pero la había besado, la había tocado, la había puesto su asqueroso aliento sobre su piel, se sentía realmente asqueada y no deseaba que aquel hombre volviera a estar ni un centímetro cerca de ella.

-Bien mira mi amor –Se quitó la bata de baño –Creo que estoy mucho mejor que el idiota de Saotome y te demostrare que soy mejor que el en la cama –Gosunkugi le sonrió maliciosamente

" _Ranma_ " pensó mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que les siga gustando mi fic, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites :D**

 **Sosa muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y claro que no jejeje XD aqui sigo y no dejare la historia ni esta ni las otras que tengo ni las que tengo en mente jejejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando y perdon por lo que escribi en ingles jejeje yo tampoco se hablar mucho pero me envian reviews en ingles y pues me gusta responderles ;D XD pero gracias por seguir mis fics ;D saludos**

 **muchas gracias a todos**

 **saludos besos**


	11. CAPITULO 11 CONFROTACION

Ranma y sus amigos iban llegando a la cabaña de descanso de Kodachi, quien le había indicado que la cabaña de al lado era donde se encontraban estos dos, Ranma rápidamente salió del carro para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cabaña sin esperar o si quiera tocar, ingreso a la casa.

-¡Gosunkugi! –Grito mientras corría hacia alguna de las habitaciones

En la habitación donde Akane intentaba no ser tocada por el asqueroso de Gosunkugi escucho aquel grito, aliviada quiso voltear pero Gosunkugi había tomado la muñeca tanto de ella como de el para atarlos en un cálido abrazo.

Involuntariamente Akane abrazo a Gosunkugi quien la abrazo fuertemente ocultando el rostro de ella para que Ranma no se percatara de que tenía la boca tapada, por lo que al ingresar a aquella habitación, Ranma sintió que el corazón se le iba nuevamente.

-¿A….Akane? –Dijo como no queriendo creer lo que veía

Gosunkugi volteó a verlo sonriendo –Ranma ¿Qué tipo de modales son esos? Estamos un poco ocupados ¿Por qué no me esperas en un momento salgo a atenderte –Dijo regresando la mirada hacia Akane que estaba llorando

Ranma aun estupefacto empezó a cerrar la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí, sin poder creer aun lo que había visto, alguna explicación debía haber, pensaba desesperadamente pues no quería alejarse de la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Akane estaba tratando de alejar el paliacate de su boca para poder gritar, claro que no lo lograba, mientras Gosunkugi aprovechándose de aquella cercanía comenzó a besar a Akane quien gritaba aunque no se escuchara nada.

Movió sus pies y logro golpearlo, pues sin querer había dejado de ejercer tanta fuerza con los muñecos, furioso miro a Akane -¡Ya deja de moverte! –La golpeo haciendo que se le zafara casi completamente el paliacate que tenía en la boca.

-¡Basta déjame! ¡Ranma…! –Le tapó la boca

Ranma ya se encontraba en la puerta de aquella casa pero se volteó inmediatamente al escuchar el eco de aquel grito que le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperada -¿escuchaste eso?

-Claro que si –Dijo Ryoga asustado –Era Akane

Ingresaron inmediatamente a la casa, Ranma lo guio hacia donde estaba la habitación donde había encontrado a Akane, donde vio como Gosunkugi la volvía a golpear haciendo que esta cayera de la cama.

-¡Akane! –Gritaron al unísono

-¡¿Qué no te dije que te largaras Saotome?! –Gosunkugi se puso rápidamente los pantalones para después acercarse a Akane quien estaba ahora inconsciente

Ranma trato de acercarse a ella pero Gosunkugi no lo permitió, se colocó enfrente de ella, protegiéndola para que no se la volvieran a arrebatar -¡Lárgate estamos muy bien y felices!

-¿felices? ¿Golpeándola? ¿Crees que eso la hace feliz? ¡Idiota! –Ranma estaba que explotaba de coraje

-Eso no te importa ¡Ella te dejo admite tu derrota y vete!

-Ella no lo hizo, ¡nos pusiste una trampa maldito!

-Jajaja vaya nunca creí que confiaras tanto en ella después de sus celos malditos –Dijo riendo burlonamente

-¡No me importa que me cele y es más creo que los conflictos ahora que lo pienso también fueron tu culpa ¿cierto?!

-Bien Ranma vamos progresando, pero aun así no te la llevaras –Dijo fríamente –Ella será mía para siempre….escuchaste ¡Para siempre! –Cogió ambos muñecos guardando el suyo en el pantalón y la de Akane levantándola.

Inmediatamente la Akane real fue arrastrada hasta donde se encontraba Gosunkugi, quien inmediatamente la tomo en brazos mientras veía a Ranma burlonamente.

-¡Maldito! –Ranma quiso atacar pero Gosunkugi puso a Akane enfrente de él, abrazándola, por lo que Ranma detuvo el golpe -¡Desgraciado!

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que me golpees como antes lo hacías Ranma?

-Ahora eres peor que es niño bobo extraño de jóvenes, ahora eres un maldito cobarde que se esconde tras una mujer para protegerse porque es miedoso –Dijo burlándose de él.

-Eso es mentira Ranma –Dijo dejando a un lado a Akane mientras se iba en contra de Ranma dando patada y puñetazo, que dejo a Ranma impresionado pues no esperaba que ahora Gosunkugi supiera pelear tan bien.

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos e inmediatamente vio a Ranma peleando con Gosunkugi, pero en ese momento Ryoga se puso frente a el –Akane ¿estás bien?

-….

-Akane

-Si

-¿estás bien?

-Eso creo

-Debemos irnos

-Si

La tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantar pero Gosunkugi tomo un muñeco idéntico a Ryoga que tenía guardado pues sabía que en caso de que descubrieran la verdad irían a él, así que se encontraba preparado, hizo un movimiento brusco con aquella figura haciéndolo volar hasta pegar con la pared.

-¡Ryoga! –Akane miro horrorizada como el salía disparado hasta pegar con pared

-¡Toma esto maldito! ¡El rugido del león! –Dijo Ranma atacándolo

-Que estúpido truco Ranma –Dijo mientras lo esquivaba –Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte en mis poderes y ahora soy un gran hechicero jajajaja

-¡Estás loco eso es lo que tienes! ¡El truco de las castañas! –Dijo dando muchos puñetazos hacia Gosunkugi

-Bien te callare la boca –Dijo mientras lograba aparecer rápidamente y de la nada a varios suyos que se pusieron alrededor de Ranma, no era como el truco que había visto a hacer a la abuela de Shampoo, Colon ni a Happosai esto era diferente.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Ranma! –Akane estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer, esto se debía a que Gosunkugi aun tenía su muñeca en la mano y la mantenía firmemente alejada de todo.

-Este será tu fin Ranma Saotome –Dijo sonriendo -¡Ataquen! –Dijo y de inmediato todos los Gosunkugis comenzaron a atacar a Ranma quien inultamente trataba de huir

-¡Nooooo!

Akane en ese momento se movió dándose cuenta que Gosunkugi no podía estar concentrado en la pelea y en ella o Ryoga quien también ya se había puesto en pie, camino un poco para después.

-¡Toma esto! ¡El truco de la explosión! –Ataco

-Por favor –Gosunkugi sabía todos los movimientos pero no se esperaba que la delicada Akane también atacara,

-¡Toma! ¡Aaaah! –Akane ataco pero…

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero muchas gracias por sus reviews jijij :D** **SerenaChibaMoon** **hola gracias por tu review y si ya llego ranma al rescate jijiji XD espero que te guste el cap**

 **Sosa** **espero que te siga gustando la historia muchas gracias por tu review y tal vez si jejeje despues me aviente a hacer un fic en ingles jijiji ;D muchas gracias por el apoyo :D**

 **zulema saotome hola felicidades primero que nada por tu logro laboral espero que te vaya muy bien en ese nuevo puesto ;D**

 **muchas gracias por tu review jijij exacto quise colocar esto en la historia pues no siempre es todo felicidad y color de rosa aunque muchas veces deseariamos eso, quise ponerle un poco de obstaculo para que su amor fortaleciera y madurara mas jijiji ;D**

 **y por otro lado ranma es un idiota jejeje no hay otra forma de describir a nuestro amado ranma es a veces muy desconfiado pero no es a falta de vista o oido si no que siempre piensa lo peor por sus celos jajaja aunque no lo admita :D**

 **y por supuesto que no se vera algo que los fans no quieran, como veras en mi cap nuevo llega ranma a tiempo para salvar a nuestra querida akane quien tambien estaba luchando pero aun asi yo odio a gosunkugi :/**

 **claro que no me ofende a mi tambien me cae mal shampoo jajaja pero quise meter a un personaje que casi nadie le hizo caso pues se veia inofensivo pero recuerda que son los mas peligrosos jijijiji**

 **muchas gracias a todos XD espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 POR TI, SERIA CAPAZ DE TODO

-¡Toma! ¡Aaaah!

-¡Si das un paso más lo mato¡ -Akane se dio cuenta de que tenía una réplica exacta de Ranma en sus manos con una navaja en la otra, que deslizo suavemente hasta rasgar la camisa de Ranma que si afecto al verdadero….

-Ranma –Akane detuvo su ataque centímetros antes de llegar para impactarse con el rostro de Gosunkugi

-Así está mejor Akane –Dijo sonriendo –Ahora dile a Ranma que se vaya

Akane miro a Ranma quien lo miraba aun sosteniéndose donde Gosunkugi había hecho la herida, ella no supo que hacer pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse a perderlo, lo amaba demasiado pese a todos los malos entendidos que habían tenido últimamente todo por culpa de Gosunkugi sentía el amor que le tenía a Ranma y era muy grande e incluso más que siempre.

Recordó algo cuando apenas habían comenzado su matrimonio….

 **FLASH BACK**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban a la orilla del mar, Ranma estaba convertido en hombre pues había logrado quedarse ya así gracias al regalo de bodas de Toma, quien le envió en un paquete el agua del hombre ahogado, claro comenzó una gran pelea por aquella agua, pero al final decidió compartirla con sus amigos pues había suficiente para todos….

-Estoy tan feliz Akane

-Yo también amor

-Y más porque no me convertiré más en mujer jajajaja

-Ranma…

-Es broma princesa lo sabes –La tomo más fuerte con sus brazos mientras veían la puesta de sol….

-Esto es hermoso

-Sí que lo es –Dijo Ranma mirándola a ella en realidad, lo cual hizo que Akane se sonrojara

-Gracias

-Es un placer –Dijo sonriendo –Me alegra que pudiéramos hacer este viaje ¿no Akane?

-Si –Dijo mientras se frotaba un pequeño y abultado vientre que tenía ya bastante notorio –Me gusta mucho que estemos aquí los tres, después de que todo se resolviera.

-Si a mí también amada mía –Dijo sonriendo –Gracias Akane, me has hecho el hombre más feliz

-Y tú a mí también cariño

-¿Te he hecho el hombre mas feliz? Jajajaja

-¡Ranma!

-No es cierto corazón –Dijo poniéndose nuevamente serio –El que seas feliz solo me hace aún más feliz mi vida porque ese es mi objetivo.

-Te amo Ranma –Dijo sonriente recargándose en el pecho de su amado –Soy la más feliz del mundo y haría cualquier cosa porque tu estés bien amor…

-Lo estaré mientras estés conmigo es todo lo que necesito….

-Bien porque siempre estaré contigo amor

-Si cariño siempre juntos –Se fundieron en un hermoso y cálido beso mientras el sol se ocultaba totalmente frente a ellos, mientras la noche los acobijaba y era testigo del gran amor y el beso que se dieron los jóvenes enamorados y felices a la orilla del mar.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Pensó en ese hermoso recuerdo y tomo la decisión –Ranma vete

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Akane….

-He dicho que te vayas por favor –Dijo bajando la mirada

-No….

-¿Qué no la escuchaste vete? –Dijo Gosunkugi –Vete antes de que te mate

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

-No puedes contra mí

-¡Podría si no hicieras tus malditos juegos con muñecas¡

-Ranma siempre subestimando la magia –Ahora coloco el cuchillo en la muñeca de Akane –Mira –Hizo un ligero corte en el brazo de Akane quien inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar

-¡Akane! –Se puso de pie para ir pero a mitad Gosunkugi se lo impidió

-Si no quieres que sufra más ¡lárgate!

Ranma miro como Akane se había dejado caer apretándose el brazo, se sintió impotente no sabía cómo enfrentar aquello…

-Ranma

Akane vio los hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba perdiéndose en esa miraba, la había extrañado tanto, quería acercarse para besarla y abrazarla decirle cuanto la amaba

-Vete por favor no quiero que te lastime –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Sabes que por ti….haría lo que sea ¿verdad?

Ranma quedo impactado ante esas palabras, sabía que ella lo amaba, pero no pensaba que se sacrificara tanto por él, no al grado de quedarse separada de él solo por la ambición de un cerdo hombre que nunca supo perder.

-No….

-¡Vete por favor! ¡No quiero que nos hagamos más daño! –Comenzó a llorar

-¡Ya vete Ranma! –Gosunkugi se volteó para verla –Tranquila amor mío no nos volverá a molestar

Gosunkugi la abrazo y comenzó a acercarse para besarla –Ven mi amor te daré algo que deseas desde hace tiempo no llores más amor….

Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, Ranma estaba apretando los puños y decidiendo el mejor Angulo para golpearlo pero…

-¡Déjame! –Lo golpeo haciendo que el cuchillo y ambas muñecas de Ranma y Akane cayeran al suelo

Akane no lo soporto más, estaba dispuesta a todo por su amado Ranma pero tampoco deseaba besar a Gosunkugi, solo quería mantener a salvo a Ranma y en ese momento él ya lo estaba por eso decidió arriesgarse a golpearlo.

Ningún hechizo funciono para que ella siguiera paralizada y así pudiera completarse aquel beso, tomo a Gosunkugi de sorpresa y bastante confundió pues no entendía porque no funcionaba su magia en ese momento, ya que había tenido a la muñeca replica de Akane quieta en su mano.

Ranma las recogió rápidamente sin dejar que Gosunkugi las tomara antes.

-Bien ahora dime Gosunkugi ¿Qué decías?

Él lo miro furiosamente mientras volvía hacia Akane para tomarla pero….

-Ni se te ocurra gusano

Gosunkugi ahora está acorralado y no tenía más sus muñecos que fue el arma que había preparado en caso de que lo encontraran pero no se le había ocurrido hacer algo extra por si fallaba su primer plan, tontamente pensó que el primero era suficiente….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado ;D**

 **saludos y lindo inicio de semana XD**


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL AMOR DE AKANE

-Maldita sea –Susurro al encontrarse acorralado

-Sera mejor que dejes de pelear Gosunkugi –Ryoga se acercó más hacia Akane quien estaba tratando dejar de sangrar

-Dime algo Gosunkugi ¿Cómo se rompe este hechizo? –Dijo Ranma tomando ambas muñecas

-Solo yo puedo….

-Bien entonces dime ¿Cómo lo deseas, por las buenas o las malas?

-Ranma eres un maldito idiota, y no mereces la familia que tienes es por eso que… -Dijo mientras sonriente se acercaba al closet, para sorpresa de todos de ahí saco a Akira en brazos.

Akane vio con horror a su pequeña hija en brazos de aquel despiadado hombre –Si quieren que ella viva no me sigan

-¡Espera! –Akane se puso en pie –Por favor no le hagas daños, dámela por favor

-¡Maldito! –Ranma iba a golpearlo pero…

-Bien Ranma si deseas que muera esta niña será tu decisión porque si me golpeas, la golpearas a ella en realidad –Dijo atándose rápidamente a Akira al cuerpo, quien despertó y comenzó a llorar

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? Usar a una indefensa bebe solo para salvarte, es asqueroso –Comento Ryoga molesto

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de dejarla?

-Ya nada Akane –Sonrió –No puedes hacer nada, me llevare esta niña, para enseñarle a amarme como tú nunca lo hiciste

-¿Estás loco?

-No seas mal pensada querida, es para que me ame como padre, ella cuidara de mí -Sonrió maliciosamente –Deberían agradecérmelo les he quitado una carga de encima

-No es eso, es nuestra hija y no puedes llevártela –Akane se abalanzo sobre él, quien no reacciono a tiempo

Comenzaron a forcejear con la bebe en medio quien lloraba incontrolablemente -¡Dame a mi hija! –Gritaba una y otra vez Akane, Gosunkugi al perder la paciencia saco un cuchillo

-¡Basta aléjate o la mato….! –No termino la amenaza pues Ranma se acercó a tratar de ayudar

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kodachi quien se encontraba afuera, pensó que ya había sido demasiado tiempo para que nadie saliera por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a su cabaña para llamar a la policía.

Sabía que con estos actos de cualquier forma no se ganaría la confianza de ellos, pero a pesar de eso también lo hacía porque Ranma estaba siendo infeliz al igual que Akane quien pese a que desconfió de Ranma la persona que amaba supuestamente, tampoco merecía sufrir.

-Buenas noches ¿en qué le podemos ayudar? Díganos su emergencia –Respondió una mujer del otro lado.

-Por favor Señorita necesito una patrulla a la casa de los Tatewaki, es una emergencia, en la cabaña de al lado se escuchan gritos y tenían secuestrada a una persona…

-Está bien vamos para allá, ¿algún herido?

-No lo sé no he querido entrar

-Bien enseguida va la ayuda

-Gracias

Colgaron, Kodachi quedo un momento ahí pero cuando escucho un grito de Ryoga salió inmediatamente de la casa.

.

.

.

-¡El truco de la explosión! –Grito mientras daba en aquel punto donde Gosunkugi y Ranma aun forcejeaban, con Akane tratando de sacar a la bebe, aprovechando el humo, Ranma golpeo a Gosunkugi y Akane logro sacar a la bebe

Akane inmediatamente salió de la casa para poner segura a la bebe, seguida de Ryoga quien venía viendo que ambas salieran sanas y salvas.

Vio a Akira, quien estaba aún llorando en sus brazos la abrazo y también comenzó a sollozar, la angustia y la impotencia que había sentido al pensar que la separarían para siempre de su querida bebe había sido insoportable, no quería seguir pensando en que hubiera pasado si….

-Akane ¿estás bien?

Akane la miro -¿Kodachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ella nos dijo dónde encontrarte –Explico Ryoga

-Gracias

-No me agradezcas nada Akane –Dijo tímidamente, como no la había visto nunca en su vida -¿Dónde está Ranma?

-Seguramente sigue adentro

-Iré por el –Akane se puso de pie y le entrego la bebe a Ryoga –Por favor déjame ir a mí, finalmente todo esto es mi culpa

-Pero Ranma no me lo perdonara, no mejor….

-No Ryoga yo iré

Akane no lo dejo replicar y se metió nuevamente a la casa, donde aún se encontraba una batalla entre Gosunkugi y Ranma.

.

.

.

-No la puedo dejar sola ¿Kodachi puedo dejarte a Akira, puedo confiar en ti?

Kodachi lo miro por un segundo y de inmediato una tierna sonrisa en aquella mujer se dibujó en su rostro –Claro que si puedes confiar en mí, te aseguro que no iré a ningún lado y menos con el tesoro de Ranma y Akane, además yo no los odio a ninguno de ustedes, la policía ya viene en camino así que no te preocupes –Termino mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña quien la miro y le sonrió inmediatamente

-Bien gracias

Ryoga ingreso a la casa inmediatamente dejando en manos de Kodachi algo que sus amigos solo le confiaban a él, su hija pero le dio confianza aquella joven que mucho se había esforzado por cambiar y demostrar que estaba arrepentida que merecía una oportunidad para demostrarlo

.

.

.

-¡Basta!

-¡Me las vas a pagar Ranma! –Gosunkugi desquiciado saco un arma apuntando con ella a Ranma quien se quedó inmediatamente quieto

-¡Eso no es justo maldito cobarde!

-En la guerra y en el amor todo es válido, mi querido Saotome deberías aprender algo de esto –Dijo afinando su puntería, Akane solo miro con horror –Lastima que no vivirás para contarlo, hasta nunca Ranma Saotome

Tiro del gatillo apuntándole directamente en el corazón a Ranma o al menos eso quería el pues no era nada bueno en artes marciales y tampoco era nada bueno con otras cosas que no fueran sus trucos de magia, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho miro con horror aquella escena, mientras un grito desgarrador llenaba la habitación.

-¡No!

Ryoga llego al lugar quedando helado por aquel grito y para encontrarse con un charco que se empezaba a formar en el suelo, era de…sangre.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado es que he estado un poco presionada por el trabajo :( pero recuerden que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias por lo que aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews espero que les guste y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites :D**

 **saludos**


	14. CAPITULO 14 LO VOLVERIA A HACER

Akane vio con horror, como Gosunkugi apuntaba al amor de su vida, quien había quedado inmóvil, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre la bala y su amado Ranma, el resultado fue….

-¡Nooooo! –Ranma la tomo en sus brazos, mientras ella caía al suelo después del gran impacto de la bala que le había dado directo en el hombro –Akane

Akane trato de enfocarlo, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, quería verlo, quería pedirle perdón, no podía irse así sin siquiera decirle cuanto lamentaba haber sido tan idiota….

Ryoga furioso tomo a Gosunkugi en sus manos quien había quedado en shock al ver lo que había ocasionado su obsesivo amor….

-¡Maldito! ¡Te voy a matar! –Ranma se estaba poniendo de pie pero….

-Ran…Ranma –Dijo débilmente Akane quien estaba en el suelo

-Akane

-Lo…..yo lo lamento…lo siento…..perdóname –Dijo agitadamente

-No, tranquila, no hables –Dijo tomándola nuevamente en brazos -¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste Akane?! ¡Esa bala era para mí! ¡Estúpida! –Ranma comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

-Lo…yo…..lo volvería….hacer –Dijo entrecortadamente, respiro hondo para continuar –Te amo y daría mi vida por ti

-Akane –Murmuro con lágrimas que resbalaban por sus hermosas mejillas de aquel hombre que ella tanto amaba

-Perdón por haber sido….tan….idiota –Dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura –La vida a través de este inmenso amor…ha sido maravillosa…..te lo agradezco mucho…..he sido muy…..feliz a tu lado…..te amo Ranma –Dijo mientras alzaba su mano

-No me dejes –Susurro asustado

-Nunca será así….aunque no me veas….siempre estaré ahí…en tu corazón –Dijo trabajosamente

-No es suficiente

-Los niños….

-Lo sé pero no puedo sin ti

-Ranma debemos llamar una ambulancia –Ryoga se acercó a ellos, pero Gosunkugi….

-Sera mejor que los mate también a ustedes –Tenia la mirada perdida y no enfocaba nada, al parecer se había vuelto loco -¡Los matare!

Ranma y Ryoga se movieron rápidamente, Ranma puso a Akane en un lugar seguro mientras se volvía para ayudar a Ryoga quien forcejeaba con Gosunkugi, quien traía aun la pistola.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! –Ranma lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en el estómago,, lo cual hizo que él se encorvara del dolor….Gosunkugi soltó el arma, mientras Ryoga la tiraba y entre Ranma y el comenzaron a moler a golpes al idiota de Gosunkugi, quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su amada Akane.

-¡Déjenme, basta! –Dijo débilmente mientras seguía recibiendo golpe tras golpe, Ranma lo tomo de los cabellos para alzar su rostro

-¡Maldito asqueroso gusano no es hora de dormir! ¡Deshaz el hechizo de estos muñecos estúpidos!

-Bien –Dijo débilmente, tomo los muñecos y les quito la sangre que había conseguido para darles vida, por lo que después de esto, Ranma lo volvió a tomar, mientras Ryoga quemaba los muñecos.

-¡Tengo que matarte! –Dijo Ranma furioso

-Ranma no vale la pena

-Claro que si Ryoga, mira lo que ha hecho ¡es un maldito que no merece vivir!

-Pero….

-¿Qué propones?

-Una cucharada de su propia medicina ¿no te parece? –Dijo mostrando un muñeco que era la réplica de Gosunkugi -¿Quién es tan idiota para hacer una réplica de sí mismo?

-Tenía que ver que funcionara, tú no sabes de esto –Dijo Gosunkugi ofendido

-Perfecto, espero que esto nunca se te olvide –Ryoga tomo el cuchillo e hizo unas marcas en las muñecas de Gosunkugi, quien inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar

-Agradece que no te mate –Ranma lo tiro al suelo haciendo que atravesara el vidrio de una mesa de cristal que había por ahí

Tomo a Akane en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí pronto, al salir vio que la policía estaba llegando al lugar y que Kodachi tenía a su pequeña hija….

-¿Qué paso?

-Adentro está el culpable de todo, lo que yo necesito es una ambulancia ¡ahora! –Dijo Ranma seriamente

Después de 5 minutos llego una ambulancia donde fue depositada rápidamente Akane, quien iba inconsciente, Ranma temía lo peor pero no se había atrevido a tomarle el pulso, pues tenía miedo, por primera vez estaba lleno de un miedo inmenso que no le cabía en el corazón, perder a la persona que tanto amaba no era algo que podría superarse con gran facilidad, no concebía la vida sin ella y lo peor era que sus palabras de ella, permanecían en su mente torturándolo.

 _"Lo volvería a….hacer" "Eres el amor de mi vida, daría la vida por ti…." "la vida a través de este amor maravilloso…ha sido lo mejor de mi vida"_ pensó en esta última frase, es verdad que la vida a través de este amor había sido grandioso para ambos, pero porque debía terminar…..no deseaba que terminara….

Vio como Akane estaba recostada en la camilla y como la preparaban para llevarla al hospital, se acercó rápido a ella, pensando que tal vez no lo escucharía pero como siempre decían…..la esperanza muere al último….

-Akane, mi amada Akane por favor, no te rindas…..no puede terminar de esta manera… -Se le corto la voz –Te necesito, la vida…..hay tanto por disfrutar aun…aun debemos vivir nuestro amor…..no quiero que….por favor no te rindas amor…lucha por vivir la vida a través de nuestro amor, Akane te amo… -Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y de pronto….

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó en voz alta, al ver que subían a Akane a la ambulancia y acercando dos tipo planchas a ella. –Akane –Susurro mientras veía como trataban de revivirla, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, para que la ambulancia se dirigiera al hospital…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero disculpen la demora, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, (disculpen si es un poco corto)**

 **Zulema Saotome hola muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes espero que te siga gustando y si asi es ya casi viene el final, jijiji bueno como te daras cuenta aqui se ve parte de lo que ya le paso a gosunkugi asqueroso cobarde jejeje ;D**

 **SerenaChibaMoon** **hola muchas gracias por tu review, si le paso algo a nuestra pequeña akane pero no te preocupes tal vez solo sea un pequeño susto ;D y gosunkugi bien recibira su merecido, pese a que ya recibio una parte, creo que merece mas jijijij ;D**

 **netokastillo** **holi jjejeje claro que si se rompera mas jijiji espero te siga gustando y no te preocupes todo se paga ;D gracias por tu review**

 **Sosa muchas gracias por tu review, si es algo feo pero aqui sigo y no dejare ninguna de mis historias jejeje espero te siga gustando y gracias por leer mi fic :D**

 **znta** **thanks for you review,** **in fact, I was not content with just annoy them , what happens is that this idiot his love was just a damn obsession with Akane but do not worry everything is paid in this life , you'll see ; D , received a small part of what you actually receive , Ranma did not want to kill him because our beloved characters is a noble martial artist and has always been a hero not want to lose that essence in the character but do not hesitate to suffer and not be all : D**

 **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jijij ;D**

 **por cierto tal vez vuelva a subir un capitulo el dia de hoy o a mas tardar mañana en la mañana por si gustan leerlo en cuanto este aqui ;D pronto el final :D**

 **saludos**


	15. CAP 15 SITUACIONES INESPERADAS PARTE 1

Gosunkugi se encontraba en shock aun, estaba siendo llevado en la patrulla, la cual lo llevaría directo a su exilio, no comprendía ¿Cómo había sido capaz de…..?

 _"Tengo que ir con Akane"_ pensó desesperado mientras miraba a la pareja de policías que iba delante de ellos " _Tal vez si pueda escapar con un simple truco_ " pensó feliz imaginando que pronto estaría con su amada " _Iré por ti mi amada Akane, espérame"_

.

.

.

En el hospital se hallaba Ranma con la familia Tendo quienes habían acudido inmediatamente, Kasumi había venido por Akira para llevarla a casa, mientras los demás se quedaban a esperar el resultado de la operación que le hacían a Akane para sacarle la bala y parar la hemorragia interna.

-Akane –Soun estaba al borde de la desesperación por no saber cómo estaba su hija

Ranma estaba en las mismas la angustia de no saber que sucedía en aquel quirófano lo estaba enloqueciendo, por lo que en cuanto el sol comenzaba a asomarse, se decidió.

-Ya no lo soporto entrare a aquel lugar ahora mismo –Dijo avisándole a los demás lo que haría pero….

-Señor Saotome –Comento el doctor saliendo de la sala –Afortunadamente logramos extraer la bala de su esposa, pero….

-¿Qué?

-Lamentablemente ha entrado en coma, perdió mucha sangre debido a la hemorragia y está muy delicada a causa de los golpes que también recibió, no sabemos cuándo despierte, ni siquiera podría decirle si despertara….yo lo lamento

Ranma sentía que le estaban destrozando el corazón, pero trato de ser fuerte por su esposa e hijos, inmediatamente quiso saber si podía entrar a verla.

-Claro que puede pasar, pero solo puede pasar uno a la vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, tío Soun, ¿Le molestaría si entro primero?

-Claro que no hijo, adelante

-Gracias

Ranma ingreso a la habitación y vio a su amada Akane atada a un gran aparato, se acercó a ella lentamente y visualizo su hermoso rostro, parecía dormida, le acaricio suavemente su rostro y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-No te dejare Akane, estoy aquí, ¿me escuchas amor? no nos daremos por vencidos –Comento aferrándose a la única esperanza que le quedaba –Tienes que ser fuerte y salir de ese estado, te necesito amor

Tal vez hubiera sido su imaginación, hasta el día de hoy Ranma no lo sabe pero vio como Akane movió un dedo como si estuviera diciéndole " _Aquí estoy amor, no me dejare vencer, también te amo"_ o al menos eso interpreto él.

.

.

.

Ranma se encontraba caminando hacia el hospital ya habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel incidente, también desde que los ineptos policías dejaron escapar al responsable de que su esposa estuviera en ese estado ahora.

 _"No puedo creer que un tonto idiota como Gosunkugi, haya podido escapar de dos oficiales, ¿Qué tipo de gente nos protege?"_ Pensaba molesto

Ryoga y sus amigos habían estado haciendo rondas tanto en el hospital como en la casa de los Saotome y Tendo, por si se aparecía Gosunkugi tratando de llevarse a alguno de sus hijos o atacar a Akane, no podían dejar ni un minuto solos a ninguno de ellos.

Lo más complicado era el hospital pero habían arreglado con el doctor, que les permitiría estar las 24 horas con ella, haciendo rondas, ahorita se encontraba Shampoo con ella, era increíble los lazos que habían hecho sus pretendientes que en algún momento peleaban por su amor, aun no se lo creía.

Habia salido de su casa un poco antes de la hora para ir a su turno, pues habían llevado la noticia de que no habían podido localizar aun al responsable de todo, por lo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y aprovecharía para ir más temprano al hospital y estar con su amada esposa mucho más tiempo.

.

.

.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Kodachi quien estaba revisando la cabaña donde había sucedido todo, necesitaba ayudar a su amado Ranma, pese a que habían pasado años ella aun no podía dejar de quererlo, tal vez ahora de una manera más sana, más real y menos obsesiva, aun no encontraba algún hombre que la hiciera olvidarse de el, pero por lo menos ya aceptaba que Ranma nunca la vería como ella deseaba pues él tenía a su amada Akane y ella aprendió a vivir con eso….

 _"Mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré"_ se dijo a si misma mentalmente

De pronto vio lo que tanto andaba buscando, era el muñeco de Gosunkugi su réplica perfecta, lo tomo despacio, en realidad no sabía si aún funcionaba pero si querían vencer al enemigo loco suelto, debían estar un paso más adelante, inmediatamente salió de ahí con el muñeco en sus manos, pero….

-¡Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

-¿Quién es?

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eso que llevas en tus manos es mío

-Si te acercas lo destruiré

-¿Serias capaz de matarme?

-Si das un paso más…..si –Kodachi no sabía de donde tomaba fuerzas pero tenía que salir de ahí y no tenía tiempo de sentirse la damisela en peligro, pues ahí no había nadie que la rescatara

-¿Por qué lo haces Kodachi?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creí que amabas a Ranma

-Si

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que separándonos, podremos ser felices tú y yo?

-No es la manera

-No hay más que hacer, ellos no deben estar juntos, porque nosotros los queremos ¿no es así?

-Pero no así… ¡Yo no haré nada en contra de ellos!

-¿Segura? –Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Gosunkugi, sacando un amuleto que parecía un ojo, mientras Kodachi lo miraba perdiéndose en aquel gran ojo negro que la miraba aplastadoramente –Dámelo –Ordeno una vez que la mirada de la chica estaba perdida

-Ten –Dijo mientras le daba el muñeco

-Buena chica –Comento sonriente –Ahora vámonos

-Bien amo

.

.

.

Ranma acariciaba con mucha ternura el rostro de Akane mientras sonreía dulcemente, para después sentarse a su lado, esperando un milagro como siempre, que ella abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolate y lo miraran con dulzura y amor.

-¿Por qué no despiertas amada mía? –Pregunto mirándola

-¿Por qué le he faltado yo? –Comento una voz en las sombras

Ranma palideció al escuchar aquella voz, que hace tanto no escuchaba pero…. ¿ _Cómo era posible?_

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Tranquilo Ranma era una broma –Dijo inmediatamente disculpándose –Tenía que venir a ver a alguien y me comento que Akane estaba en el hospital

-¿Quién?

-Kodachi

-¿Por qué te lo diría?

-Porque es mi amiga

-Si seguro, dudo que tengas amigos

-¡Vaya! Gracias Ranma, por tu honestidad, no sabes cuánto me agrada –Dijo con sarcasmo

-No tengo muchos motivos para ser amable contigo ¿Qué ya se te olvido lo que nos hiciste?

-Por supuesto que no, pero te fui sincero en lo que dije aquella vez, estaba arrepentido e incluso no todo lo hice consiente, ya lo sabes ¿no? Y si estoy aquí es por lo que te dije

-No sé si creerte

-No hay problema lo comprendo, pero dime ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese imbécil?

-En cuanto lo vea, esta vez lo matare….

-No –Susurro débilmente una persona, ambos voltearon de donde provenía la hermosa voz, que para Ranma era música para sus oídos….

-Akane –Susurro mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero disculpen ya es un poco mas del mediodia, pero ya saben situaciones incontrolables jejeje pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten mucho ;D**

 **netokastillo si lo se por eso esto aun no termina, sufrira aun no se si matarlo ¿que opinan? jejeje :D ¿alguna idea de su proxima tortura? bien si se les ocurre algo que tal vez yo no he pensado lo tomare en cuenta ;D no duden en decirme**

 **SerenaChibaMoon hola serena claro que no la matare jejeje :D ¿imagina esta historia sin nuestra protoganista principal? no, no estaria bien jejeje ;D ¿alguna idea de su siguiente tortura para gosunkugi? si tienes alguna sugerencia la tomare en cuenta siempre lo hago ;D**

 **Sosa hola muchas gracias y lo que planeo ahorita es hacer una nueva historia de ranma jijijij que espero te agrade, tengo algunas ideas pero espero subir el primer capitulo esta semana, es decir entre hoy y mañana jejejee ;D ¿si tienes alguna sugerencia para otra tortura para gosunkugi, hazmela saber? siempre tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias jiji ;D**

 **znta hi thanks for your review, and I hope will be well if you continue enjoying the story, if you got any idea Gosunkugi torture ? Dimela always take into account the suggestions , I plan to give more punishment other than his hands that we saw in the previous chapter , were scarred for life jijij greetings**

 **saludos y gracias por seguir mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews, espero les siga gustando si es asi, haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijiji ;D no hay limites**

 **saludos**


	16. CAP 16 SITUACIONES INESPERADAS PARTE 2

-Akane –Ranma se acercó inmediatamente a su esposa

-Ran-ma –Dijo entrecortadamente

A Ranma le asusto un poco el tono de debilidad de su voz pero estaba feliz porque al fin había despertado su amada esposa.

-Shinnosuke –Le llamo Ranma -¿puedes avisarle al doctor que Akane despertó?

-Por supuesto

Salió de la habitación y encontró al doctor a quien rápidamente le menciono que había despertado la paciente, por lo que el doctor se apresuró a ir a verla.

Shinnosuke se fue de ahí, pues pese a todo pensaba que no era bueno seguir en aquel momento en aquella habitación, ya había pasado tiempo pero se percató de que al ver a Akane en aquella cama, aun sentía algo por ella, no sabía bien que era, pero definitivamente ya no era el amor obsesivo de antes.

Además estaba Kodachi….

"Kodachi, no me ha marcado para avisarme si encontró o no lo que me había comentado" pensó e inmediatamente tomo el celular para marcarle

Sonaba y nada…..

.

.

.

-Akane ¿dime recuerdas todo?

-Si ¿Dónde está Akira?

-No te preocupes mi amor está en la casa

-Bien Akane ¿dime cómo te sientes?

-Exhausta doctor

-Es normal por el impacto de la bala que recibiste y porque perdiste mucha sangre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Tres semanas

-¿Tanto?

-Sí, bien yo me retiro, si todo sigue bien te daremos de alta en unos días Akane.

-Gracias

Ranma se acercó a ella, mirándola con ojos realmente ciegos de amor, parecía que no tenía más que ver que los hermosos ojos de su amada, lo haría por siempre.

-Ranma yo… -Akane intento disculparse por todo pero…

-No hables amor, todo lo superaremos y olvidaremos –Dijo besándole dulcemente la frente –Tienes que mejorar los niños te extrañan

-¿Y tú?

-Porque crees que estoy aquí Akane

-Dímelo –Pidió suplicante al azabache

-Porque no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti amor

-Gracias –Dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

.

.

.

-Kodachi –Dijo en cuanto escucho que le respondían el teléfono

-No soy ella –Dijo una extraña voz, pues no conocía aquella persona

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo esta Ranma?

-Dime ¿Qué pasa con Kodachi?

-Ella está bien, está aquí conmigo, pero dile a Ranma que esto aún no termina y que si desea terminarlo, debe venir a mí

-¿A dónde?

-A la cabaña donde estaba Akane

-Ahí esta Kodachi ¿verdad?

-Si….tal vez….no lo sé….averígualo y diré que solo tiene hasta la medianoche de hoy.

-Esper…..

" _Maldita sea, tiene a Kodachi, ¿Por qué?" pensó desesperado "Tengo que ayudarla porque….porque ella…..no deseo…..yo…debo darme prisa_ " pensaba mientras trataba de serenarse

.

.

.

Ranma estaba dando de comer algunas cosas que el doctor sugirió, por lo que estaba tranquilo al ver como su esposa se recuperaba y aceptaba todo sin protestar.

-Akira está creciendo también muy sana como los demás –Le decía mientras le daba una gelatina de limón sin azúcar por lo que no sabía tan bien –El doctor dice que está bien y que no…..bueno ya sabes que no le paso nada de aquella vez

-Eso me tranquiliza, me siento culpable, yo….

-Ya no importa Akane ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien pero….

-Por favor amor ahora solo importa que te mejores ¿de acuerdo?

-Si tienes razón, ya quiero ver a los niños

-Veras que….

En ese momento entro alguien al lugar ruidosamente –Ranma la tiene

-¿De qué hablas Shinnosuke? –Ranma se levantó rápidamente

Akane solo los miro confundida "¿Qué demonios hacia Shinnosuke aquí?" pensaba mirándolo con desconfianza

-Que alguien tiene a Kodachi

-¿Quién?

-Solo me dijo que tenías hasta hoy a la medianoche para ir a la cabaña, donde estaba Akane

-¿Gosunkugi? –Preguntaron dudosos ambos

-No lo sé pero contesto el teléfono de Kodachi, tenemos que ir por ella

-Debemos avisarle a Kuno –Ranma tomo su teléfono para marcarles pero de pronto una risa sonó en las sombras de la habitación

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¿A quién querías marcarle? Sí que siempre me subestimas Ranma

-¿Qué? –Ranma inmediatamente se puso al frente de Akane para protegerla

De pronto salió otra persona de las sombras y los tres quedaron impresionados al encontrarse a esa persona justo enfrente de ellos, pero eso no era lo peor se le veía tan cambiada.

-Ranma, debemos acabar con esto ¿no crees?

-¿Qué te pasa, Kodachi?

-Tenemos que terminar con este sufrimiento –La joven lo miro sin mirarlo realmente pues su mirada era negra y estaba perdida en el limbo, lo cual causaba un escalofrió en los demás al verla.

Sin darles tiempo de salir de su trance la chica ataco hacia donde estaba Akane y Ranma en medio y…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews**_

 _ **SerenaChibaMoon**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu idea que si tomare en cuenta es buena idea dejarlo para siempre como vegetal, jijij ;D**_

 _ **Sosa muchas gracias sosa, sabes estoy tentada entre tu idea y la de serena pues ambas me parecen perfectas dejarlo como vegetal o en el manicomio o ambas cosas jejeje no se pero me gustan las ideas ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 FIN DE TODO PARTE 1

-¡Kodachi! –Shinnosuke la sujeto por la cintura antes de que llegara a Ranma y Akane, quienes miraron impactados la escena, pues Kodachi lo ataco sin detenerse clavándole una espada china que traía con ella.

Kodachi miro impactada como la espada estaba enterrada en aquel joven, que de pronto recordó y soltó un fuerte grito….

-¡Nooo!

 **FLASH BACK**

Después de unos días de haberse ido de Nerima Shinnosuke se encontraba en su gran hogar, rodeado de todos los animales grandes que a muchas personas les causaba terror, pero él era el gran heredero del lugar, los animales lo obedecían.

 _"Akane, perdóname_ " pensaba mientras miraba una fotografía que Kodachi le había enviado con un aviso al reverso de esta.

 _Querido Shinnosuke,_

 _Espero que no te moleste pero creí que estarías feliz de verla feliz al lado del hombre que ama, entiendo cómo te sientes, seguramente aun te duele un poco pero tranquilo pronto sanara._

 _Kodachi_

 _Posdata: espero que no te enojes pero pronto te veré…._

-¿te veré? –Susurro suavemente sin entender cómo se verían, si ella estaba tan lejos pero…

-Shinnosuke

Inmediatamente se volvió para encontrarse con esos grandes y hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban felices de verlo nuevamente. –Kodachi

.

.

.

Llevaba ya una semana en aquel fascinante y a la vez aterrorizante bosque, mientras observaba como Shinnosuke ayudaba a un pequeño a curarse después de ser lastimado por una caída, lo observo detenidamente.

Shinnosuke era un hombre realmente atractivo, fuerte y amable, tenía una encantadora sonrisa que poco a poco se iba colando en sus pensamientos deseando poder verla más seguido en aquel amable rostro.

La miro por lo que ella inmediatamente se sonrojo al ser descubierta….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –Kodachi bajo la mirada aún más avergonzada -¿Aun la extrañas?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Akane

-Si pero no como tú piensas, Akane me gustaba mucho pero… -Se puso de pie –La verdad es que creo que fue solo una obsesión para mí, bastante mala a decir verdad ¿Por qué?

-Por nada –Murmuro sonrojada

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué?

-Piensas aun en el ¿verdad?

-No, ya no de la misma manera

-¿Lo amas aun?

-Sí, pero como a un amigo, aunque el daño que hice provoco que él no me vea ni como eso –Sonrió amargamente - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en particular –Se sonrojo levemente pero una hermosa sonrisa cruzo en su rostro

Kodachi lo observo y simplemente sonrió también…

.

.

.

-Me la he pasado muy bien, no quisiera irme pero ya sabes…

-Kuno desea que vuelvas

-Si ya sabes actúa como un padre protector

-Lo sé, debe fastidiarte eso

-Antes, ahora me doy cuenta de que es grandioso tenerlo

-Bien –La miro sonrojándose al instante –Kodachi espero que vuelvas y…o tal vez yo….pueda

-¿Visitarme? –Lo miro sorprendida –Me encantaría

-A mí también… Kodachi ¿me dejarías besarte?

Kodachi se sonrojo fuertemente sin saber qué era lo que realmente quería decirle pero asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza, por lo que Shinnosuke se inclinó feliz hacia los labios de la joven, quien se los ofrecía sonrojada.

Fulminaron su beso tierno y dulce en un principio, terminando siendo más apasionado e insistente hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, mirándose fijamente y sonrojados.

-Kodachi me gustas –Shinnosuke la beso dulcemente en la frente –Espero que estemos comunicados porque no quiero….ya es suficiente con la distancia y yo….te extrañare mucho

-Yo también –Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios del joven a quien tomo desprevenido –También me gustas

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Shinnosuke con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios y observándola feliz de ser correspondido por fin…

 **END FLASHBACK**

-Kodachi –Akane la miraba, al llamarla esta la volteo a ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Yo no quería –Susurro débilmente

-Lo sabemos –Ranma se acercó a ella –Debemos llamar a un doctor

-Kod…Kodachi –Shinnosuke la miraba

-Shinnosuke perdóname –Susurro mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Jajajaja –Una risa llego a sus oídos –Vaya esto nunca me lo espere

-Gosunkugi –Ranma apretó los puños fuertemente del coraje que tenía, se acercó a él, quien de inmediato se puso en posición de atacarlo

-Vamos Ranma, ¿Por qué no vienes? –Sonrió mas –No me daré por vencido nunca y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Tendré que acabar contigo entonces –Susurro Ranma

-Bien pero primero, me despediré de Akane –Miro a la joven que estaba en la cama mirando preocupada la escena

Gosunkugi quiso sacar el amuleto que utilizo con Kodachi pero esta se dio dé cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que se abalanzo sobre él, golpeándolo para asombro de todo e incluso de Gosunkugi que no se lo esperaba.

-¡No lo harás! –Gritaba furiosa

Ranma aprovecho la distracción para llamar a los doctores rápidamente, quienes ingresaron al cuarto donde comenzaron a atender a Shinnosuke quien se había desmayado.

-¡Déjame estúpida! –Gosunkugi la empujo con todas las fuerzas que pudo haciéndola caer al otro lado de la habitación, por lo que Ranma rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo caer por la ventana junto con él.

-¡Ranma! –Akane miro horrorizada como los cristales caían junto con su amado esposo, aunque confiaba que él estaría a salvo.

Ranma cayo suavemente el piso, mientras que Gosunkugi se sujetaba de un árbol que estaba en el patio del hospital, pero…

-¿Qué diablos es esto gusano? –Ranma sujeto el amuleto más poderoso de Gosunkugi

-¡Dámelo!

-No lo creo –Susurro Ranma sonriéndole maliciosamente, mientras apretaba con fuerza el amuleto en su puño, podía sentir el poder que le invadía en todo su ser al tener aquel objeto en su mano. –Ahora si ¿en que estábamos?

-Ranma….creo que podemos….hablarlo –Susurro temeroso

-No, ahora pelea como se debe –Ranma se lanzó contra el…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste,**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y si les gusta no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 FIN DE TODO PARTE 2

-Ranma…por favor –Susurraba entre golpe y golpe

-¡Ranma! –Ryoga lo sujeto por atrás -¡Ya basta, piensa en Akane y en tus hijos, este no vale la pena, que los dejes!

Ranma reacciono en ese momento, se percató que no había podido pensar con claridad por el amuleto de Gosunkugi por lo que rápidamente lo tiro al suelo con todas sus fuerzas para destruirlo.

-¡No!

Ranma lo ignoro y lo hizo…

-¡No!

Gosunkugi fue rodeado de unas luces rojas, que comenzaron a tomarlo de los brazos y pies, Ranma y Ryoga miraban asombrados la escena, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente de un momento a otro vieron como Gosunkugi desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-¡Nooo! –El grito desgarrador del joven les erizo la piel, mientras la luz se desvanecía.

Ranma miro a Ryoga, quien tenía la misma cara de confusión, ambos entraron al hospital rápidamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

.

.

.

-¿Qué habrá sido? –Preguntaba Akane, quien aún estaba en el hospital, pero pronto la darían de alta –Ha pasado ya una semana desde…

-Ya no pensemos en eso –Ranma la beso en la frente –Ahora amor te tengo una sorpresa

En aquel momento entro Ryu con Hikari, sonrientes fueron inmediatamente con su madre, quien al verlos lloro de felicidad, no podía creer que sus pequeños estuvieran ahí, los abrazo fuertemente pero fue interrumpida por Naodoka.

-¡Mami!

-¡Hola hermosa! –La abrazo también

Su padre ingreso con la pequeña Akira, quien había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio, se sintió muy culpable por haberla dejado así, todo por ser tan estúpida.

-Perdóname –Le susurro a la pequeña mientras su padre se la daba

Akira solo sonrió

-Qué bueno que ya todo este bien, hija

-Gracias papa

-Te amo, Akane –Soun le dio un beso en la frente –Eres mi pequeña y siempre te amare, hija no importa nada de lo que hagas.

-Gracias

-¿Cuándo la darán de alta? –Le pregunto a Ranma

-Hoy mismo

-Perfecto, si no les molesta quiero que vayan a la casa

-Claro que si tío Soun, ahí estaremos –Dijo Ranma, pese a que iba a protestar, pues solo quería estar con mis hijos y esposo, recuperar el tiempo perdido

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa de mi padre, todos bajamos felices, Ranma me cargaba junto con Akira, lo cual me avergonzaba pues ya me sentía bien, pero él no escuchaba mis quejas.

-¡Bienvenida!

Estaba solo su familia y la de Ranma, habían decidido que era mejor ser algo más privado, pese a que sus hermanas habían querido que se invitaran amigos, pero Ranma prefirió tener solo a la familia.

Kasumi se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente –Akane que bueno que ya estas mejor

-Gracias –Miro a los demás –Gracias a todos

Genma no estaba tan feliz, después de todo había hecho sufrir a su hijo, pese a que muchas veces no lo decía ni demostraba, Ranma era su orgullo y lo amaba tanto.

-Papa, gracias –Ranma lo veía feliz

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, espero que ya no vuelvas a sufrir, hijo

-Te aseguro que no

-Bien

-Amor –Akane llego a su lado –Gracias

-Te amo Akane

-Y yo a ti también te amo

En ese momento ese fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, mientras los demás miraban enternecidos la escena del matrimonio joven y feliz que siempre habían sido, que pese a todo habían superado las dificultades y ahora nuevamente estaban juntos y así estarían por siempre….siempre juntos.

.

.

.

Kodachi se encontraba en su gran mansión, cuidando aun de Shinnosuke, quien había sido de alta hace un par de días, afortunadamente habían logrado contener la hemorragia de la herida que ella le había hecho y gracias a esto lograron salvarle la vida, aunque aún estaba muy débil

-Gracias por cuidarme Kodachi

-No me agradezcas, lo hago feliz

-Gracias

-Shinnosuke yo…lo lamento

-No digas más, Kodachi quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada

Kodachi lo miro sorprendida -¿Enserio?

-De verdad, no estabas consiente de lo que hacías, sé que tu no me harías daño nunca, sabes…esto me hizo pensar que tal vez…Kodachi ¿Serias mi esposa?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

-Si –Susurro mientras lentamente se acercaba a él, para darle un dulce beso.

.

.

.

Ranma y Akane habían regresado ya a su casa, después de la fiesta que tuvieron, estaban exhaustos, además de que habían tenido que calmar a los niños quienes estaban muy activos, incluso Akira lo estaba.

-Por fin –Murmuro Ranma antes de dejarse caer en la cama

-Ranma, debes cambiarte, amor –Dijo está mirándolo

-No…mañana

-Vamos amor, levántate

-Te amo Akane

-Yo también te amo Ranma, perdóname por todo, sé que fui una estúpida y me arrepiento de todo, espero poderme ganar nuevamente tu confianza

-Te diré como puedes –La atrajo hacia él, haciéndola caer sobre de él, mientras levemente Ranma le acariciaba la espalda, haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-Ranma –Murmuro sonrojada

-Te amo y este amor tan grande que tengo es solo para ti….solo para que tu vivas a través de él, mi amada Akane

-Yo también te amo Ranma y mi amor es todo tuyo

Ranma la beso apasionadamente, demandando lo que le pertenecía y deseaba, ella simplemente le correspondió el beso entregando todo su ser al amor de su vida.

La puso debajo de él, mientras comenzaban un baile para quitarse la ropa, poco a poco hasta quedar cubiertos solo con el manto cálido de su amor, Ranma comenzó a aprisionarla con besos y caricias, ella las correspondía y se deleitaba con el amor de su amado esposo.

-Te amo Ranma –Susurraba Akane agitadamente –Gracias por esta maravillosa vida a través de este gran amor, mi vida

Ranma la miro sonrojado y sonriente, mientras la besaba dulcemente

-Al contrario, gracias por permitirme vivir la vida a través de tu amor, por dejarme compartir todo contigo, que eres el gran amor de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada

-Siempre te amare

-Yo también y siempre estaremos juntos, siempre, nunca más nos separaremos

-No, nunca amor

Volvieron a besarse en un hermoso beso lleno de amor y pasión, mientras la luna era testigo del gran amor que se profesaban los amantes enamorados de este matrimonio joven, que pese a las dificultades, pese a los errores de ambos, estaban aquí, juntos como siempre viviendo la vida a través de su gran amor.

FIN

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una disculpa enorme he estado dejando de actualizar mis fics pero estuve teniendo problemas pero no se preocupen como siempre digo no dejo un fic abandonado y no lo hare lo prometo, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, todavia hare un extra y el epilogo pues esta historia planeaba que fueran de 20 capitulos**_

 _ **espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien ya saben no hay limites y leo todos sus reviews no crean que no jejeje ;D**_

 _ **joa-chan**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora :(**_

 _ **YOSE-KUN**_ _ **gracias espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien jejeje ;D**_

 _ **SerenaChibaMoon**_ _ **muchas gracias serena por tu reviews espero que te siga gustando mi fic**_ _ **:D**_

 _ **Sosa gracias, espero que te guste y disculpa por demorarme tanto no ha sido intencional, pero espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste y si tal vez kodachi y shinnosuke son una pareja extraña pero creo que son iguales y ademas tuvieron el corazon roto por enamorarse o mas bien encapricharse con alguien erroneo, por eso pasaron mas tiempo juntos y pues inevitablemente sus corazones sanaron y se reconocieron, mientras el amor entro a traves de sus ojos hasta que no pudieron mas que amarse ;D**_

 _ **Haro Adrianne**_ _ **gracias por tu review ;D y si sobrevivio me parecio cruel matar a shinnosuke despues de que encontro su persona ideal :D**_

 ** _oh, por cierto si alguien quiere agregarme por facebook les envio mi link www facebook com princessmoon serena, obvio todo junto, si no me encuentran aparezco como princess moon serena y si no envienme un correo es caroline_ed5 arroba y es de hotmail ;D_**

 _ **muchas gracias a todos, sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo mis fics :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	19. EPILOGO POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Se celebraba una fiesta en el gran dojo Tendo, donde fue que comenzó todo, miraba cada una de aquella casa donde había pasado los mejores días de toda su vida y donde conoció a la mujer que sería el amor de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña niña de 3 años que le llamaba para que le prestara atención, él la miro y le sonrió dulcemente, para después tomarla en sus brazos

-¿Qué ocurre Akane?

-Abu… -La niña lo abrazo –Te quero

Era idéntica a su Akane, tenía el pelo azul, los ojos chocolate e incluso tenía la nariz y boca, era increíble el gran parecido era como la réplica perfecta de su Akane.

Ranma le dio un beso cálido en su frente, para después salir al jardín donde estaba toda la familia Tendo y los hijos de estos.

Kasumi y el doctor Tofu habían tenido dos hermosos hijos, quienes se parecían mucho a su padre pero también tenían la gentileza de Kasumi, ambos ya eran mayores pero seguían juntos, ambos hijos ya estaban casados y tenían un hijo cada quien.

Nabiki y Kuno habían tenido también dos hijos pero eran niño y niña, el primero ya se había casado y ahora tenían un pequeño bebe en brazos con su amada esposa, mientras que su otra hija había sacado la ambición de su madre, aun cuando Nabiki dice que se llama diferente, Kuno desgraciadamente había fallecido hace unos años pero dejando bien protegida a su familia.

Ryu el mayor de sus hijos ya se había casado y tenían a Akane, su hijo había querido llamarla así pues su hija era idéntica a su madre, Hikari estaba también casado pero hasta ahora no había tenido ningún hijo.

Sus hijas solo la mayor estaba casándose, precisamente era la boda de su hija donde se encontraba, Naodoka se estaba casando con el hijo de Ukyo y Ryoga, Taiki quien era de su edad.

Akira la menor de sus hijas estaba enamorada del hijo de Kodachi y Shinnosuke, quien era menor que ella, por unos meses, aun así la idea de comprometerlos no le agradaba a Ranma, molesto mirando como su hija estaba bailando con aquel joven que tenía un gran parecido con ambos padres.

En ese momento llego una mujer que aún tenía su cabello hermoso pero ahora con algunas canas entre el peli azul, tenía una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo con la niña en brazos.

-Ranma, ya es hora de ir a partir el pastel, ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Recordando –Comento el hombre mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa –Vamos

-Si

Ambos fueron hasta donde estaba Naodoka y Taiki, partieron el pastel de bodas y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente juntos en el centro del jardín, Akane sonrió mientras una lagrima se escapaba por su rostro, Ranma la atrapo de inmediatamente, ella lo miro sonriente.

-Mi papa hubiera estado feliz –Murmuro mientras otra lagrima se escaba por su rostro

-Estoy seguro de que lo está, mi amor

-Se fue tan repentinamente…. –Susurro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado esposo

Soun Tendo había fallecido días antes de la boda de Naodoka, había deseado ver a su nieta casarse, pero no se cumplió su deseo pues un día simplemente siguió sumergido en sus sueños y no regreso más…

Ranma miro a su padre, quien pese a todo seguía ahí, pero ya era mayor y eso le aterraba, pues al igual que su madre podrían irse por siempre, sus padres volvieron a formar y fortalecer el gran amor que se tenían y eso siempre le sorprendió a Ranma no entendía pero tal vez solo era que su madre amaba demasiado aquel hombre.

-¿Qué piensas amor?

-Que desearía que todos estuviéramos juntos siempre y….no tengamos que decir adiós nunca

Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento recordando cuando era niño y tenía miedo a los trueno o a la oscuridad, etc.

-No te preocupes siempre lo estaremos –El sonrió dulcemente a su amada esposa para después fundirse en un suave y tierno beso.

.

.

.

Ryoga lloraba mientras Ukyo lo consolaba, cuando la pareja joven se preparaba para partir en un automóvil para ir directo a su viaje de luna de miel, Akane y Ranma abrazaban a su pequeña Naodoka, Ranma estaba muy triste de separarse de su niña, pues siempre seria así, no importaba que tantos años pasaran ella siempre seria su niña.

-Los quiero mucho –Decía la joven entre los brazos de sus padres –Los extrañare mucho

-Cuídate mucho, princesa –Ranma no deseaba soltarla pero era una ley de la vida, los hijos son solo prestados y después….después tienes que dejarlos ir

Había sido fácil separarse de sus hijos varones, pero con sus hijas temía demasiado que se fueran y ahora solo le quedaba Akira, aunque entre comillas pues ella desde que entro a la universidad se había mudado a un departamento.

Por lo que la casa era solo para Ranma y Akane, quienes disfrutaban su tiempo juntos, pero a veces era triste no tener a sus pequeños en casa, corriendo y jugando, ni que fueran en las noches a despedirse.

-Nos vemos en un mes, mama –Naodoka abrazo a su mama antes de subir al auto

Ranma le dio un abrazo a Taiki –Mas te vale que la cuides o sus hermanos te harán papilla

Taiki sonrió ante lo dicho por su tío, pero simplemente replico -¿porque no me enseñas tú?

Ranma sonrió y le dio un suave puñetazo lo bastante fuerte para que le doliera

Taiki hizo un gesto de dolor sin poder contenerse –Bien ya entendí, jejejeje no te apures tío, la cuidare con mi vida

-Más te vale

Se fueron, ellos los vieron hasta que el auto se perdió, inmediatamente después de la partida de los novios cada quien se fue a su casa, por lo que una vez dentro de su amado hogar, Ranma y Akane se recostaron en su cama.

-Akira, quiere casarse ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si pero no con ese…

-Jajajaja hay Ranma –Se acostó sobre el pecho de sus esposo

A pesar de los años, Ranma para ella seguía siendo apuesto y seguía siendo al hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón y su amor desde hace tantos años, habían superado cualquier dificultad y apoyándose cuando las cosas no eran tan buenas.

-¿Te sigo gustando?

-Claro

-¿quieres hacer algo?

Akane se sonrojo inmediatamente, Ranma rio divertido, siempre le había gustado avergonzarla, le gustaba ver ese tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Yo…buen…es…yo…y

-Tranquila amor, te entiendo

Ranma la callo con un dulce beso, que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado y demandante entre los dos, sintiendo que sus corazones se volvían uno, eran un solo alma amándose por siempre, habían logrado pese a los obstáculos y dificultes habían formado una familia y habían estado juntos….juntos por siempre

-Te amo…te amare por siempre –Susurraba apasionadamente el hombre mientras comenzaba una hermosa danza con el cuerpo de su esposa que siempre había encajado perfectamente entre sus brazos e iba al ritmo de su cuerpo y de sus latidos.

-Yo…también te amo…siempre lo hice y será así siempre amor –Decía agitadamente Akane mientras se extasiaba con las caricias y besos de su amado esposo, siempre le había gustado la manera en que Ranma la hacía sentir suya

-Por siempre –Susurro en el oído de su esposa antes de cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar la sensación de la piel de Akane bajo la suya, mientras la joven se estremecía como si fuera la primera vez, como siempre….por siempre amándose hasta el final de sus vidas.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno aqui les dejo el epilogo de mi fic la vida a traves de tu amor espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia por leerla y por enviarme sus reviews hermosos muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
